La marraine de Harry Potter
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: La marraine de HP se réveille d'un coma et a la garde dHP de 3 ans.Elle sort Sirius de prison. Désolé du retard, la suite viendra, mais je ne sais pas quand!
1. Prologue

_A mes lecteurs,_

_comme je l'ai expliqué dans mon profil, la fiction entière a été supprimer sur mon ordinateur suite à une panne, puis j'ai eu des examens, puis le travail... Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de tmeps pour me repencher sur cette histoire. _

_J'ai néanmoins tout recopier et repris depuis le début. J'ai corriger et modifier certains faits. Pour l'instant, les correction et la réécriture s'arrête au chapitre 9, c'est à dire à ce qui était publier. Je vais écrire la suite aussi rapidement que possible, mais je dois tout recommencer..._

_Pour les personnes qui se posent la question, Harry finira avec Ginny, parce que pour moi c'est le meilleur couple possible, mais il sera au minimum ami avec Drago. Je n'ai pas encore décidé s'ils ne vont pas "expérimenter" la vie ensemble un petit peu._

_Sirius et Kathleen, c'est une évidence!_

_Remus et Severus..._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_Merci_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

___** La marraine de Harry Potter**_

* * *

Prologue :

En se début Avril 1984, Kathleen Arabella Wishdream, sorcière au sang pure (pas que ça ai une grande importance dans l'histoire mais bon, on ne sait jamais ça peut venir…), meilleure amie de Lily Evans, filleul du grand Albus Dumbledore, venait de se réveiller d'un coma de presque 3 ans.

Elle avait été à Poudlard, à Gryffondor, tout comme Lily, avec qui elle avait fait un sortilège de « sœurs de sang », de façon à se qu'elles soient liée par le sang (dans le genre "comme sa on sera meilleur amie pour le vie, toujours liées). Durant leur dernière année d'étude, toutes deux avaient fait beaucoup de recherches sur la magie ancienne et ses protections afin d'avoir les meilleures armes possibles pour lutter contre Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'elles finirent par découvrir se sort qui avait sauvez le petit Harry… Kathleen était en train d'apprendre par son parrain tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son coma (horreur, choc, insultes… Elle aurait peut-être du resté dans le coma!).

Lorsqu'elle avait eu son « accident » quelques jours avant que James et Lily ne meurent et elle était au courant de la prophétie qui concernait Harry, son filleul.

Elle avait aussi assisté à la cérémonie de fidélitas, bien que se fut le dernière chose à laquelle elle pu assister avant l'attaque dont elle avait été la victime…

Nous voici donc dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, elle se trouve assise sur son lit, Albus Dumbledore en face d'elle, discutant des changements qui ont eu lieux depuis le début de son coma. Elle fut submergée par le chagrin en apprenant la mort de sa meilleure amie et de son mari…

**Kathleen (très énervée, pas forcément en colère, mais excité):** Mais Albus, Sirius n'était pas le gardiens du secret ! Il a convaincu James de changer à la dernière minute ! Il pensait que tout le monde saurait qu'il serait choisit pour être le gardien, il voulait faire un coup de bluff et a proposé Peter ! C'est lui le traître ! Sirius est innocent ! Quand au meurtre de ces moldus, je ne crois pas une seconde que ça puisse être lui ! De plus, Peter, Sirius et James sont…étaient des animagus… Pour aider Remus lors des nuits de pleines lunes… James était un cerf, Sirius est un chien et Peter était un rat…

**Albus :** Alors il aurait été facile pour lui de s'échapper dans cette rue… Oh mon dieu, je vais de se pas prévenir le ministre afin de rouvrir le dossier pour que Sirius puisse être rejugé le plus tôt possible ! Profites en pour te changer, ta maison est toute propre et n'attend que toi !

**Kathleen : **Attends Albus ! Où est Harry ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as confié à Pétunia ?

**Albus (gêné… il se rend compte qu'il a fait une boulette):** Et bien… Je n'avais pas le choix… Elle était sa seule famille vivante… En plus, elle est la seule avec qui le sort de protection de Lily fonctionne !

**Kathleen :** Non ! Maintenant, il va vivre avec moi ! Non, écoute moi avant de protester! Lily et moi, pendant notre 7ème année, avons fait le sortilège des sœurs de sang… La protection fonctionnera très bien avec moi ! En plus, je suis sa marraine ! Dés que Sirius sera innocenté, il viendra vivre avec nous !

**Albus : **Le sortilège des sœurs de sang ? A l'école ? En plus de trois élèves devenu animagus sous mon nez… Je dois me faire vieux… Il va falloir que je surveille un peu plus tout ça moi… Bon, sinon, tu es certaine de vouloir prendre Harry en charge ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

**Kathleen :** Bien entendu ! Harry est tout se qu'il me reste de ma meilleure amie… Et puis je doute qu'il puisse être heureux chez cette …hum… Il va avoir 4 ans dans 3 mois… Préviens le ministre et dis lui de me faire les papiers nécessaire s'il te plaît… En attendant, je vais rentrer et préparer trois nouvelles chambres !

**Albus : **Trois ? Pourquoi trois ?

**Kathleen :** Oui ! Une pour Harry, une pour Sirius et une autre pour Remus ! Je vais lui écrire tout de suite pour l'informer de la situation ! Je suis certaine qu'il nous pardonnera d'avoir pensé qu'il était le traître… Peter à bien jouer son jeu… Je l'ai compris pendant la bataille… C'est lui qui m'a valu ce coma… Le sort venait de lui ! Oh mon dieu j'espère que Remus va bien… Il doit se sentir bien seul…

Le vieux sorcier se rendit immédiatement au ministère et après de longues discutions avec différentes personnes plus ou moins importantes, un nouveau procès fut programmé pour la semaine suivante.

Kathleen n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir les papiers de la garde de Harry et Remus était en train de s'installer. Il avait eu la promesse que la cave était insonorisé et adapté, prête à le recevoir pendant les longues nuits de pleine lune.

4 jours après son réveille, tout était près dans la maison et Remus avait finit de s'installer. Il avait été prévus que Kathleen irait chercher Harry le lendemain matin, rejoignant Remus dans un restaurant le midi pour faire les boutiques pour le petit. En effet, elle avait préférée laisser Remus dormir étant donné que la pleine lune venait tout juste de passer.

Ils rentraient tous les deux d'une visite à la prison. Ils avaient été voir Sirius, afin de le tenir au courant des changements.

Le jeune homme avait été heureux de les voir et surtout de savoir que Kathleen venait enfin de se réveiller… Il savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'innocenter et avait craint qu'elle ne sorte jamais de son coma ou trop tard.

Ainsi il avait été mis au courant du fait qu'ils iraient chercher Harry le lendemain et que lui avait une chambre qui l'attendait dans leur maison. Lorsque l'heure des visites fut passé, ils se rendirent compte que les yeux de leur ami avaient retrouvé cette étincelle qu'ils avaient perdus pendant l'emprisonnement. Lorsqu'il alla se coucher se soir là, Sirius savait qu'il ne les reverraient pas avant le procès, mais aussi que tout s'arrangerait bientôt. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fit une nuit complète de sommeil réparateur, sous sa forme canine pour ne pas être trop affecté par les détraqueurs !


	2. Au revoir les Dursley

_**Chapitre 1 : Au revoir les Dursley**_

Le lendemain, Kathleen s'était réveillé assez tôt. Elle avait choisit des vêtements jolies mais décontracté et était prête à partir à 8h30. Elle prit sa voiture et arriva à Privet Drive aux alentours de 10h. Elle respira un bon coup avant de sonner à la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir que Pétunia n'avait pas changé du tout depuis le mariage de Lily avec James auquel elle avait fait une apparition de 15 minutes avant de trouver une excuse pour partir.

**Pétunia (étonnée, surprise): **Toi ? Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais morte !

**Kathleen : **Une rumeur légèrement exagérée comme tu peux le voir. J'étais simplement dans le coma. Si tu me laisse entré je t'expliquerais comment j'ai obtenue la garde officielle, sorcière et moldue, de Harry.

Pétunia laissa entrer Kathleen et lui fit signe d'aller dans la cuisine. En passant à côté du salon, elle vit un gros petit garçon blond devant la TV en train de casser des voitures les unes contres les autres. Elle n'eu pas besoin de regarder à deux fois pour savoir que se n'était pas Harry. Elle savait qu'Harry avait les cheveux de son père.

**Pétunia :** Je me fiche de savoir comment tu as eu sa garde ! Tu es sa marraine et en vie apparemment, emmène le et que j'en entende plus parler !

**Kathleen :** Très bien ! J'ai juste besoin que tu me signes ces papiers qui disent que je suis bien venue le chercher. Note la date et l'heure dans cette case et signe en dessous. Ensuite, montre moi où est mon filleul et nous te laisserons tranquille.

**Pétunia (voix aigue qui casse les oreilles, nous donne envie de lui envoyer un avada vite fait!) :** Harry ! Harry ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Elles entendirent alors de petits pas précipité et un petit garçon apparut. Il était maigre, petit pour son âge, ses vêtements étaient trois fois trop grands pour lui, un bout de ficelle lui servait de ceinture et le balai trois fois plus grand que lui qu'il tenait dans la main droite laissait supposer qu'il étaient en train de faire du ménage quand il avait été appeler. Il regarda aussitôt la nouvelle jeune femme et, sans savoir pourquoi, il sut que s'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit là.

**Harry (petite voix fatiguée et tristounette, snif):** Oui tante Pétunia ?

**Pétunia :** Je vous laisse, je vais voir Dudley au salon, préviens moi quand vous partirez que je referme la porte !

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Kathleen s'agenouilla de façon à être au même niveau que son filleul et commença à dire d'une voix douce et tendre :

**Kathleen (voix douce):** Bonjour Harry. Je sais que tu ne me reconnais pas, mais je suis ta marraine et si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour t'emmener vivre avec moi !

**Harry (méfiant):** Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu avant si vous êtes ma marraine ?

**Kathleen :** C'est une longue histoire, mais avant la mort de tes parents, j'ai eu une sorte d'accident et j'étais dans le coma. Une sorte de très long sommeil, et je me suis réveillé il y a 5 jours seulement.

**Harry (innocemment):** Un accident de voiture comme papa et maman ?

**Kathleen (énervé par la connerie de Pétunia):** Je suppose que c'est ta tante qui ta dis ce mensonge ignoble! Harry chéri, tes parents n'ont pas eut d'accident de voiture… C'est difficile à dire, mais, comme moi, comme tes parents et comme beaucoup d'autres gens, tu es un sorcier, et tes parents ont été tués par un très méchant sorcier…

**Harry (une mignonne lueur d'espoir dans les yeux):** Vous voulez vraiment que je vienne vivre avec vous ?

**Kathleen : **Oui ! Bien sur ! J'ai déjà une belle chambre pour toi dans ma maison, tout à l'heure on va retrouver un très bon ami de tes parents au restaurant. Il s'appelle Remus, et il va vivre avec nous… Et demain, ton parrain nous rejoindra et vivra aussi avec nous ! Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, c'est une longue histoire… Tu veux bien venir vivre avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

**Harry (se retient de sauter de joie):** Oui madame!

**Kathleen:** Ah non! Ne m'appelle pas madame ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour ça mon ange ! Je veux que tu me dise TU et si Kathleen c'est trop long, tu peux m'appeler Kathy ! Mais plus de madame, d'accord ?

**Harry:** Oui mad… heu… Kathy!

Voyant que le petit était trop intimidé pour réagir, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, et une fois qu'il fut assez prêt, elle le prit dans ses bras et se releva. Elle ne dit rien mais nota mentalement que le petit était bien trop maigre pour son âge, et pas assez lourd. Elle prévint la sœur de sa meilleure amie qu'ils partaient et ne lâcha le jeune garçon que pour le déposer sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

Avant de démarrer, elle fit un rapide examen du petit et réalisa qu'elle allait avoir besoin de quelques potions. Le petit avait des bleus visibles sur ses bras, une foulure à la cheville droite et quelques coupures sur les mains. Le petit lui expliqua que les bleus et la foulure venaient de Dudley et ses copains alors que les coupures venaient du jardinage et des roses qu'il devait tailler et soigner. Kathleen avait prévu le coup et lui donna une potion pour ses bleus, une seconde pour sa cheville et d'un sort elle soigna ses coupures. Elle vit au visage du petit garçon qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement le goût des potions mais elle nota qu'il ne disait rien et faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, qui était prêt de leur maison, fut long et ils n'arrivèrent qu'à midi pile. Mais la jeune femme profita du trajet pour parler avec Harry, lui raconter son monde et son histoire. Elle lui expliqua tout des maraudeurs, et quand Harry lui demanda pourquoi son parrain ne viendrait que le lendemain, elle décida de lui raconter la vérité. Il le prit plutôt bien pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point il était un enfant sage et calme. Elle décida de ne pas lui en demander de trop sur sa vie chez les Dursley pour le moment, mais elle pouvait deviner qu'elle allait devoir lui apprendre à être un vrai petit enfant. Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait toujours peur et qu'il était poli et ne posait pas trop de questions de peur d'être punis… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelles étaient les punitions qu'il recevait chez son oncle et sa tante... (Petite séance intérieure de maudissage des Dursley!)

« Oh Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour lui ! » Pensait-elle alors qu'elle garait la voiture devant un fast food.

* * *

_Alors, verdict?_

_Celui-là n'est pas très différent, je sais, les plus gros changements viennent après._

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	3. Premier Restaurant

_**Chapitre 2 : Premier repas au restaurant **_

Elle dit à Harry de se détacher et l'aida à descendre de la voiture. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit que ses bleus avaient disparu. Elle lui fit alors un second examen et constata avec joie que tout était redevenue normal, mis à part la carrence en fer, vitamine C et tout simplement la malnutrition qui devraient être soigné avec le temps. Elle lui pris ensuite la main et ils marchèrent tous deux vers l'entré ou Remus les attendait. Kathleen pouvait sentir la peur de Harry lorsque celui-ci se blotti contre elle et décida de tout faire pour le calmer et qu'il se sente en confiance avec Remus aussi.

**Kathleen :** Harry, voici Remus. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit qu'il était un ami de ton père.

**Remus :** Bonjour Harry !

**Harry :** Bonjour monsieur !

**Remus :** Pas de monsieur voyons, appelle moi Remus, ou si tu veux, tu peux même m'appeler Lunard. Je sais que j'ai déjà des mèches grises, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! haha !

**Harry (d'une petite voix) :** D'accord Remus. Désolé !

**Kathleen :** Tu n'as pas à être désolé Harry voyons, tu ne savais pas ! Allez venez tout les deux, on va aller chercher à manger. Allez vous installer à table, moi je vais chercher de quoi manger !

**Remus (se met au garde à vous, ce qui fait sourire Harry):** Oui chef ! N'oublie pas, je veux du poulet! Allez, viens bonhomme, on va chercher la meilleure table près des jeux comme ça quand tu auras fini de manger tu pourras allez jouer !

**Harry :** Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer aux jeux des restaurants ! Il n'y a que les enfants normaux qui peuvent, pas les monstres comme moi !

Harry avait dit cette dernière phrase comme si c'était une évidence. Remus maudit alors les Dursley pendant quelques secondes avant d'asseoir le petit garçon et de lui dire avec une voix dqu'il espérait douce et calme :

**Remus : **Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Et je vais te dire une bonne chose, tu as parfaitement le droit d'aller y jouer si tu en as envie ! Maintenant, ton oncle et ta tante ne seront plus là pour te surveiller ! Tu resteras avec Kathy, moi et Sirius qui viendras bientôt !

**Harry (une étincelle de joie dans les yeux) :** Promis ? Pour toujours je resterai avec vous ? Même si je fais une bêtise ? Oncle Vernon ne me punira plus jamais ?

**Remus :** Promis ! Allez, regarde, Kathy revient avec nos repas ! Ca tombe bien je commençais à avoir une faim de loup moi !

**Kathy :** Heureusement que Sirius n'est pas encore là, sinon vous en feriez un beau d'exemple pour le petit ! Tiens Harry chéri, il y a ton menu enfant et un petit jouer avec ! Remus, je t'ai pris le menu au poulet comme tu voulais, mais ils n'avaient plus de jus d'orange, alors je t'ai pris un soda !

**Remus :** Très bien, alors bon appétit à vous deux !

**Harry :** Merci et bon appétit !

**Kathy : **Mange bien Harry, cette après midi on va allez faire les magasins pour t'acheter toutes tes affaires ! Tu as besoin de toutes une garde robe de vêtements, et puis quelques livres, et des jouets aussi… Mais les jouets, on y retournera avec Sirius, je suis certaine qu'il aimerait être avec toi pour les choisir !

**Harry : **J'ai pas besoin de jouets tu sais ! Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de jouer avec ceux de Dudley, alors t'es pas obliger de m'en acheter…

**Remus (allez, troisième séance de maudissage des Dursley):** Bien sur qu'on n'est pas obligé Harry ! Mais ça nous fait plaisir ! On veut juste que tu sois heureux !

**Harry : **Merci beaucoup !

Les deux adultes ne furent pas surpris de découvrir que le petit Harry mangeait proprement malgré son âge, sagement et sans rechigner. Tout deux avaient aussi remarqué qu'il parlait étonnement clairement pour quelqu'un de cet âge. Kathleen se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir le choix. Etant donné qu'il servait d'elfe de maison aux Dursley, il avait sûrement dû apprendre a bien parler très tôt.

Ils furent quand même content quand ils le virent hésiter à leur parler une fois son repas finit :

**Kathy :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

**Harry :** Heu… Je me demandais si…est-ce que je peux allez jouer un peu pendant que vous finissez de manger ?

**Kathy :** Mais bien sur Harry voyons ! Vas-y et amuse toi bien ! On t'appellera quand se sera l'heure de partir !

**Harry :** Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes gentils tous les deux !

Harry partis ensuite joyeusement vers l'espace jeux pendant que Remus confiait sa colère contre les Dursley à Kathleen. Tous deux savaient que le plus dure serait de calmer Sirius quand il découvrirait où et comment avait vécu Harry pendant ces 3 dernières années ! La jeune femme énonça les blessures qu'elle avait soigné sur l'enfant avant de monter en voiture et le loup-garou fut encore plus en colère.

Ils laissèrent Harry jouer pendant une demie heure avant de le rappeler afin d'avoir le temps de faire quelques magasins avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le petit garçon ne parlementa pas et arriva aussitôt, n'oubliant pas de remercier une nouvelle fois les deux adultes de l'avoir laissez jouer et de lui avoir payé un si bon repas.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et arrivèrent devant une grande maison avec un magnifique jardin. Kathy avait expliqué à Harry qu'ils iraient par poudre de cheminette, mais avant, elle voulait lui montrer sa chambre afin qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il voulait comme décoration.

Remus les quitta le temps d'aller à la salle de bain, laissant un Harry émerveiller par tant de beauté dans les bras de sa marraine. Lorsqu'il vit sa chambre, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Kathy le déposa sur le sol afin qu'il puisse en faire le tour librement. La chambre était grande, très lumineuse, avec un papier peint bleu ciel sur lequel volaient de petits balais et vifs d'or. Le lit était un joli lit d'enfant. Il y avait déjà quelques peluches sur le lit : Un cerf, un loup et un chien. Harry comprit qu'ils représentaient son père, son parrain et Remus. Il y avait une grande armoire vide et des étagères tout aussi vides, ainsi qu'un grand coffre rouge et or, vide lui aussi. La fenêtre était grande et lumineuse, devant elle un gros fauteuil qui semblait très confortable se tenait, comme attendant que l'on s'assoie dedans pour lire une histoire au petit garçon.

**Harry (émerveillé) :** C'est vraiment pour moi tout ça ?

**Kathy :** Oui ! Tout ça est à toi ! Et aujourd'hui, on va se charger de remplir l'armoire et une ou deux étagères. Le reste des jouets, Sirius sera très heureux d'aller les acheter avec toi !

**Harry :** Je ne veux pas me réveiller ! Je veux rester dans se rêve pour toujours !

**Kathy :** Mais tu ne rêves pas mon ange ! Tu es ici chez toi ! Allez, viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter la maison, comme ça tu ne te perdras pas quand tu te promèneras et tu sauras où nous trouver !

Ils mirent une bonne heure à faire le tour de la maison et du jardin, Harry s'émerveillant à chaque nouvelle pièce. Il fut content d'apprendre qu'il aurait le droit de jouer à la balançoire du jardin et d'aller dans la piscine ! Il posa beaucoup de questions sur les plantes du jardin qu'il ne connaissait pas mais sa marraine lui promit de tout lui expliquer bientôt.

Il pris bien note de se souvenir ou se trouvaient les différentes chambre des adultes. Celle de l'homme qui arrivait que demain avait un gros S dessus, celle de Remus un gros R, celle de sa marraine un K et la sienne un H. elles lui montra les deux chambres d'amis qu'il y avait aussi en lui expliquant que pour l'instant personne n'y habitait mais que sa pouvait venir.

Harry savait qu'il serait heureux dans cette maison, avec ces gens ! Il vit, dans le salon, une photo de ses parents, Remus, Kathleen et un autre homme que Kathleen dit être Sirius. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry l'aimait déjà beaucoup.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez toujours,

Lorelei Candice Black


	4. Premier shopping

_**Chapitre 3 :**_ **Première séance de shopping**

Harry savait qu'il serait heureux dans cette maison, avec ces gens ! Il vit, dans le salon, une photo de ses parents, Remus, Kathleen et un autre homme que Kathleen dit être Sirius. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Comment un homme avec un si beau sourire aurait pu être méchant ?

Kathleen repris Harry dans ses bras en lui expliquant comment allait se passer le voyage par cheminé. Remus transplana directement au Chaudron Baveur, et les attendait non loin de la cheminée. Harry en ressortie tout tremblant dans les bras de sa marraine, les larmes aux yeux, disant qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce moyen de transport et que la voiture c'était bien mieux. Si il n'avait pas été en train de pleurer, Remus aurait presque trouvé la scène amusante. Pour rassurer le petit il lui dit que James n'aimait pas beaucoup les voyages par cheminette non plus!

Ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans une boutique du chemin des traverses dans laquelle on pouvait trouver des vêtements de tout genres (sorciers et moldus) pour les enfants. La boutique était immense et sur 6 étages. Harry n'étant pas habituer à côtoyer tant de monde avait peur et serrait si fort la main de sa marraine qu'elle en devenait blanche. Pour le rassurer, la jeune femme le pris dans ces bras pendant que Remus regardait les flèches afin de savoir à quel étage ils devaient se rendre.

Il apparut qu'il y avait un étage pour les T-shirts, un autre pour les pantalons, bermudas et shorts, un troisième avec les sous-vêtements, un avec jupes et robes (pas besoin d'y aller à celui là !), un avec chaussures, un autre avec les robes de sorcier et le rez-de-chaussée avait tous les accessoires nécessaire (ou non) à l'habillement des enfants et à la décoration des chambres et salles de jeux de tout types d'enfants. Les caisses étant au rez-de-chaussée, ils décidèrent de commencer par le premier étage, puis de monter et une fois finit, ils verraient pour quelques ceintures en bas.

Les deux adultes furent vraiment surpris de voir le calme extraordinaire dont faisait preuve le jeune garçon. Les seules fois où il gigotait, c'était à cause de la peur, causée par tous ces gens qui le regardaient bizarrement. Bien que Kathleen l'ait prévenu de cela en lui expliquant pourquoi il était célèbre, Harry était surpris et, pour lui qui avait l'habitude d'être ignoré tout le temps, se faire épier était un très gros changement.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce jour là dans la boutique et ils croisèrent Arthur Weasley, père de 7 enfants, qui venait acheter quelques t-shirts pour ces enfants (nombreux), voulant profiter des promotions avantageuses du jour. Ayant été dans l'ordre du Phoenix ensemble, ils se connaissaient plutôt bien et ils discutèrent quelques temps. Arthur leur souhaita bonne chance pour le procès du lendemain et leur proposa de venir manger chez eux le week-end suivant. Il dû partir assez rapidement pour acheter de la nourriture pour le rat que son fils Percy avait trouvé il y a 2 ans… _« Molly ne voulait pas le garder, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir d'où ils viennent ses animaux là, mais Percy semblait s'y être attaché et le rat semblait plutôt calme alors j'ai réussit à la convaincre de le laisser…» _Dit il avant de les saluer et de partir.

Après 3 heures de recherche dans le centre commerciale, ils étaient dans la file d'attente de la caisse. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup d'achats. Harry avait été surpris que ces gens puissent vouloir lui acheter autant de choses. Il avait toujours du mal à croire à sa chance d'avoir été adopté par des gens qui voulaient vraiment de lui, qui ne le traitaient ni en monstre, ni en esclave, qui l'aimait vraiment, et qui avaient envies de le voir heureux… Il avait décider plus tôt dans la journée qu'il fallait qu'il soit le plus sage possible pour ne pas décevoir sa nouvelle famille. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le renvoie chez les Dursley, il voulait rester avec eux !

**Remus :** Harry, tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ?

**Harry :** Oh non !

**Remus :** Kathy, tu devrais l'emmener chez le glacier qui est plus bas pendant que je fais la queue ! Je vous y rejoindrais dès que j'aurais finit.

**Kathy :** C'est une bonne idée ça ! Allez, viens avec moi Harry, tu veux une glace ?

**Harry :** Oh oui ! Ca à vraiment l'air bon ! Je n'en ai jamais mangé, mais je veux bien goûter !

**Remus : **Alors à tout à l'heure ! Et ne m'attendez pas pour commander !

Kathleen et Harry allèrent donc chez le glacier et lorsque Kathleen laissa Harry choisir leur table, se dernier en choisit une en terrasse, en plein soleil. Alors qu'elle commandait une simple glace vanille et sorbet framboise, Harry ne savait pas quoi prendre.

**Kathy :** Je te conseille le chocolat, tout le monde aime la glace au chocolat ! Et puis tu pourras goûter les miennes et celles de Remus aussi.

**Harry :** C'est vrai ?

**Kathy :** Mais bien sur chaton !

**Harry :** D'accord, alors je prends une chocolat monsieur !

**Le serveur :** Je vous apporte ça tout de suite Monsieur Potter !

Lorsque le serveur fut partit, Harry fit une drôle de tête. Le serveur s'était incliné devant lui avant de retourner à l'intérieur, tout en regardant sa cicatrice avec respect. Kathy sourit au petit garçon de façon à le rassurer.

Remus les rejoignit alors que le serveur leur apportait leurs commandes.

**Remus :** Je prendrais une boule Pistache et une autre chocolat, avec chantilly et supplément chocolat liquide.

**Kathy :** Et bien dis moi, tu as bien faim !

**Remus :** Toi qui es une femme, tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte, mais le shopping, c'est fatiguant pour nous les hommes ! Sirius et James n'ont jamais trop aimé ça non plus et je suis sûr que Harry pense lui aussi que le shopping creuse ! James disait toujours qu'on devrait reconnaître le shopping comme un sport à part entière !

**Harry :** Papa disait ça ?

**Kathy :** Oui ! Je me souviens que la seule fois où il est allé faire les boutiques avec Lily et moi, c'était quand ils ont su qu'elle était enceinte ! Il a dévalisé les boutiques de vêtements pour enfants !

Harry goûta, comme promis, toutes les boules, et il s'avéra qu'il préférait le chocolat et la pistache. Il était 6 heures quand ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain afin d'aller au procès, alors pendant que Kathleen et Harry allèrent ranger les achats dans la chambre du petit garçon, Remus fit la cuisine.

Harry était épuisé et ne rechigna pas lorsqu'il due aller se coucher. Kathleen avait bien pris soin de lui dire que s'il avait un problème dans la nuit, il devait aller la réveiller. Elle lui avait expliqué que Remus devait dormir beaucoup à cause d'une maladie qui le fatiguait beaucoup et l'obligeait à partir pendant trois jours tous les mois.

Vers trois heures du matin, Harry se réveilla d'un rêve étrange. Il avait vu ses parents, avec Kathleen et l'homme de la photo qui les rejoindrait bientôt. Il y avait aussi un autre homme, petit, gros et pas très beau. Lui aussi était là, mais il était un bébé et n'avait pas encore de cicatrice… Puis tout changea il n'y avait plus que ces parents et un méchant homme, un rire qui faisait peur et une grande lumière verte qui le réveilla en lui faisant mal à la cicatrice…

Il se leva et alla voir Kathy, lorsqu'elle se réveilla et le vit, elle l'installa à côté d'elle dans le lit et il lui raconta son rêve (en ne parlant pas de la seconde partie de son rêve, celle qui l'avait réveillé). Cette dernière fut surprise :

**Kathleen :** Je suis étonnée que tu t'en souviennes Harry… C'est le sort fidelitas qui devait protéger tes parents. Sirius devait être le gardien et vous protéger, mais il a décidé de prendre Peter à la place. Peter a trahît tes parents et ils sont morts à cause de lui. Moi j'ai eu un accident le soir même… J'étais la seule à savoir que Peter était le Gardien et non Sirius…

**Harry :** Et comme tu dormais profondément tu ne pouvais pas le dire !

**Kathleen :** Tu as tout compris mon ange… Et demain, je vais dire la vérité aux gens qui vont l'innocenter… S'ils me croient…

**Harry, baillant :** S'ils ne te croient pas, je leur dirais moi !

**Kathleen :** Oui… Tu peux rester ici si tu veux… Bonne nuit mon ange… Demain sera une longue journée… Une journée éprouvante… Oh Sirius… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau…

**Harry, dans son sommeil :** On te sauvera Sirius… Et on sera une famille à nous quatre…

Tous deux s'endormirent peu de temps après.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en forme. Il crut d'abord avoir fait un beau rêve, mais lorsqu'il vit le lit dans lequel il se trouvait ( plus confortable, plus grand et plus propre que celui de son placard), il sut que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité : Il avait une famille maintenant !

Il se redressa et vit Kathleen, assise à la coiffeuse, déjà habillé, en train de se brosser les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se leva et vit Harry assis sur le lit, elle le pris dans ses bras, et, dans un touchant câlin matinal, ils se rendirent à la cuisine. Ils y retrouvèrent Remus, qui avait déjà tout préparé.

Kathleen était nerveuse mais le cachait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Après tout, elle avait toujours aimé Sirius… Il venait tout juste de lui avouer ses sentiments lorsqu'elle avait eu son « accident »… Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de commencer quoi que se soit… Elle se demanda alors s'il se souvenait de sa déclaration… Est-ce qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ? Après tout, après 3 ans en prison, il avait peut-être oublié tous ces sentiments…

Remus était calme et ne semblait pas douter le moins du monde du résultat du procès. Il avait toujours eu confiance en la vérité et en Albus Dumbledore… Il ne doutait pas le moins du monde du résultat de ce procès…

Harry était encore un peu endormis, mais tout de même heureux car il savait qu'il allait rencontrer son parrain aujourd'hui. De plus, Kathy lui avait dit que son parrain à elle, Albus Dumbledore, viendrait les voir avant et ferait le chemin avec eux. Durant le petit déjeuné, elle avait expliqué à Harry le rôle du professeur Dumbledore dans le monde sorcier. Habituellement, il faisait partie des jurés dans ce genre de procès, mais aujourd'hui, il parlerait en faveur de Sirius, il serait son « Avocat ».

La journée étant supposée être fraîche, Kathy décida d'habiller Harry d'un jean et d'un t-shirt à manche longue vert bouteille sur lequel il y avait un dragon. Pour sortir, il porterait une robe de sorcier noir. Les vêtements étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, mais le petit garçon avait l'air d'être un petit prince, si, bien sur, on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il avait l'air visiblement sous alimenté, timide et craintif.

Vers 10h, Remus les appela. Albus était arrivé.

Après le repas du midi, ils allaient voir journée ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Là il y a eu de petites modifications, mais pas énormes non plus.

Vous aimez toujours?

Lorelei Candice Black


	5. Quand Harry rencontre Dumby

_**Chapitre 4 : Quand Harry rencontre Dumby**_

Vers 10h, Remus les appela.

Albus était arrivé par la cheminée du salon. Après le repas du midi, ils iraient assister au procès de Sirius...

Mais Kathy avait tenu à se que Harry rencontre Albus avant.

Elle avait remarqué la veille que le petit était craintif. Elle voulait qu'il se sente en confiance en présence de Dumbledore… Et aussi que son parrain se rende compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite en confiant le petit ange aux méchants moldus… (Et oui, elle devient hargneuse quand le sujet des Dursley arrivait sur le tapis.)

La journée ne faisait que commencer…

Kathleen avait expliqué à Harry qui était Albus Dumbledore et le jeune garçon avait hâte de rencontrer un si grand sorcier, mais en même temps, il avait peur… Il voyait bien que Kathy et Remus l'aimait bien et lui faisaient confiance, alors il devait être gentil… Mais la veille au soir, il avait entendu Remus et Kathy dire que c'était se vieux monsieur qui avait décider de le confier aux Dursley, alors il devait être un peu méchant aussi… Puis, plus tard, après qu'ils aient changé de sujet, il avait entendu Remus rire en disant que le professeur Dumbledore serait toujours un peu fou sur les bords.

C'est un Harry indécis qui se laissa porter par Kathleen dans les escaliers quand il fut tout habillé (avec de belles chaussettes bien chaudes et une paire de baskets). Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa marraine, mais le cauchemar dont il ne lui avait pas parlé, celui qui l'avait réveillé, lui faisait un peu peur…

Toujours se méchant monsieur au rire froid et cruel, toujours se crie, son nom qu'on prononce… puis un autre cris et une lumière aveuglante verte qui le réveille brusquement avec une forte douleur à sa cicatrice…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Kathleen posa son protégé, toujours pensif, par terre, et, alors qu'il restait collé à sa jambe, semblant avoir peur, elle salua son parrain chaleureusement.

**Albus :** Alors voici Harry ! Comment vas-tu bonhomme ?

**Harry, reculant :** Bien mieux que chez mon oncle et ma tante monsieur!

**Kathy :** Oui parrain, il faudrait aussi que madame Pomfresh vienne ausculter Harry, j'ai fait se que j'ai pu, mais je ne suis ni infirmière, ni médicomage ! Il n'y a plus de traces extérieurs de blessures, mais je voudrais vérifier qu'il n'ai rien de plus profond que je ne puisse pas détecter.

**Albus :** Bien sûr mais pour quoi faire ?

**Remus :** Ces saletés de moldus ont osé le toucher Albus ! Ils l'ont frappé ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé le chercher sinon…

**Kathy : **Remus ! Surveille ton langage ! Laisse ses mots-là à Sirius !

**Albus, surprit :** Ils n'auraient pas oser tout de même ! Pas un si jeune enfant sans défenses! Pas leur neveu !… Je suis confus… Je pensais qu'ils prendraient soin de lui comme de leurs fils…

**Harry :** Alors c'est pas exprès que vous m'avez donner à eux ?

**Albus :** Bien sur que non ! Je te pensais en sécurité… Je…

**Remus :** Nous le savons Albus. Harry, tu pardonnes à Albus n'est-ce pas ?

**Harry :** Je ne retournerais jamais chez eux ?

**Albus :** Non bien sur que non !

**Harry, souriant franchement :** Alors je vous pardonne !

Albus ne sut jamais s'expliquer pourquoi cette simple phrase, prononcée par un si petit être, accompagné de ce sourire, l'avait soulagée à se point.

Harry montra au vieil homme qu'il lui faisait maintenant confiance en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans le salon, mais Albus fut surprit de le voir rester sagement, sur le canapé, à les regarder, sans rien dire, juste à écouter. Kathleen et Remus avaient, eux aussi, remarqué l'air pensif du jeune homme.

**Kathy :** Tout va bien Harry chéri ?

**Harry :** Euh… oui, oui !

**Remus :** Tu en es sûr ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif ?

**Harry :** C'est juste que… Y'a un cauchemar que je fais souvent… Je l'ai encore fait hier et ça me fait peur…

**Albus :** Tu veux nous raconter ce mauvais rêve ?

**Harry :** Bin… Y'a des cris, puis une dame crie fort et y'a un méchant rire pas beau et après y'a une grosse lumière verte qui brille, et j'ai mal à ma cicatrice. Souvent après je me réveille avec mal à la tête.

**Remus :** Oh mon dieu…

**Albus :** Oh… Harry…

**Kathy :** Mon chéri, viens-là. Je te jure que je ferai absolument tout mon possible pour que ce méchant monsieur ne vienne plus te faire peur !

**Harry : **Il s'appelle comment ?

**Remus :** Beaucoup de gens ne prononcent pas son nom… Il s'appelle Lord Voldemort.

**Albus :** Il s'appelle aussi Tom Elvis Jedusort…

**Harry :** Pourquoi il a deux noms ?

**Albus :** Il a décidé de changer de nom. Son vrai nom c'est Tom, mais quand il est sortie de l'école et qu'il à commencer à recruter d'autres méchants sorciers, il a changer de nom pour que ça fasse plus peur aux gens…

**Harry:** Oh… C'est bizarre de changer de nom… Tom c'est joli… Moi je continuerai à m'appeler Harry toujours !

**Kathy :** Et tu as bien raison mon chéri !

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la cuisine afin de manger ce que Remus avait préparé. Le repas ne dura pas très longtemps et il fut plutôt calme. La tension du procès avait pris le dessus sur les membres de la petite famille recomposée. Arrivé au dessert, Harry fut surprit de voir un adulte comme le grand Albus Dumbledore se précipiter ainsi sur la crème glacé. Il lui fit d'ailleurs goûter un sorbet au citron. Harry pensa que se n'était pas aussi bon que la glace au chocolat mais ne dit rien afin de ne pas froisser le vieil homme qu'il savait qu'il reverrait souvent.

Le procès étant à 14h30, ils se placèrent devant la cheminée à 13h30. Albus ricana en voyant Harry s'agripper aussi fort à sa marraine et fermer les yeux aussi sérés. Remus lui expliqua que le petit garçon avait la même haine des voyages par poudre de cheminette que son père. Albus sourit et posa une main réconfortante dans le dos du petit garçon.

Une fois arrivé au ministère, ils durent traverser de grands couloirs et ils prirent un ascenseur pour descendre au bon niveau. A nouveau ils durent parcourir de longs couloirs et Harry était content d'être encore dans les bras de Kathy et de ne pas avoir à marcher. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans la salle, elle était grande et beaucoup de monde était déjà présent. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, les flash fusèrent et Harry se serra encore plus fort contre sa marraine jusqu'à se qu'ils aient rejoins leurs sièges.

Quand ils furent installé, Albus les quitta afin de rejoindre Sirius dans une salle à côté pour préparer le procès.

Kathleen et Remus étant cités comme témoins au court du procès, ils durent s'asseoir sur les sièges du premier rang, Harry entre eux. Le petit avait été prévenu que beaucoup de monde allait le regarder de façon étrange, il avait donc un peu peur, mais l'excitation de voir son parrain pour la première fois le remportait largement. Cependant, il ne montra rien et resta sage, calme et silencieux jusqu'au début du procès. D'ailleurs, le calme du petit garçon impressionna beaucoup de monde et tous les journalistes présents prirent ce fait en note pour l'article qu'ils publieraient plus tard.

* * *

_Là il y a eu un gros changement. Vous voyez lequel?_

_La suite bientôt,_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	6. Le procès

_**Chapitre 5 : Le procès**_

Kathleen et Remus étant cités comme témoins au court du procès, ils durent s'asseoir sur les sièges du premier rang, Harry entre eux. Le petit avait été prévenu que beaucoup de monde allait le regarder de façon étrange, il avait donc un peu peur, mais l'excitation de voir son parrain pour la première fois le remportait largement. Cependant, il ne montra rien et resta sage, calme et silencieux jusqu'au début du procès.

Beaucoup de monde furent très étonné de voir un si jeune garçon être si sage, puis certains commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux qu'après tout, il devait être différents des autres enfants puisqu'il était le survivant et le sauveur !

A 14h30 pile, Barty Croupton (senior), qui devait présider le procès, arriva et la salle se leva. Le ministre de la magie lui-même était présent. Puis Albus Dumbledore entra à son tour, suivi de Sirius Black, enchaîné et entouré de 2 Aurors. Harry eut du mal à reconnaître là l'homme des photos que sa marraine lui avait montré, il demanda alors confirmation à Remus, qui lui assura que s'était bien lui. Tout le monde fut alors étonné de voir le fils des supposés victimes de Sirius Black saluer l'accusé avec un doux sourire timide mais réconfortant et encourageant.

Sirius fut touché par ce geste et y répondit en souriant le plus possible, essayant de ne pas effrayer le petit garçon qui semblait le croire innocent et ne pas lui en vouloir le moins du monde.

Barty Croupton fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir et les journalistes présents en grand nombre dans la salle commencèrent à prendre des notes. Albus s'avança alors et annonça qu'il allait interroger Sirius Black sous Véritasérum, afin de prouver à tout le monde qu'il disait la vérité. Un Auror apporta alors une petite fiole sur un plateau en bronze. Sirius la but avec une grimace de dégoût qui fit sourire Kathleen et releva la tête vers son avocat (Albus donc) afin de répondre aux questions qui l'innocenteraient très certainement. (L'interrogatoire est une alternance de questions-réponses entre Sirius et Albus., je ne précise pas qui parle, mais Albus commence, Sirius suit !)

«- Veuillez énoncer vos nom et prénom.

- Sirius Black

- Etiez-vous le gardien du secret de Lily et James Potter ?

- Non !

- Qui était le gardien ?

- Peter Pettigrow.

- Pourquoi ?

- James voulait que je sois le gardien du secret, mais au dernier moment je lui ai suggéré de prendre Peter, pensant à un beau coup de bluff. C'est vrai quoi, personne n'aurait pensé que Peter puisse être le gardien !

- Que c'est il passé le soir de la mort de Lily et James ?

- Je suis allé voir Peter dans sa cachette car je voulais être sûr qu'il allait bien et que James et Lily étaient toujours en sécurité. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne et aucune trace de lutte, d'explosion ou quoi que se soit d'autre…

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait ?

- Je me suis précipité chez James et Lily…

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé en arrivant ?

- La maison était détruite, les corps de James et Lily étaient sans vies sur le sol et Hagrid avait Harry dans ses bras. Je lui ai demandé de me confier Harry puisque je suis son parrain et il m'a répondu que vous lui aviez demandé de vous le ramener. Je lui ai alors laisser ma moto pour qu'il arrive plus vite à vous et je suis partis à la recherche de Peter.

- Avez-vous tué Peter Pettigrow ?

- Non ! Il s'est échappé !

- Bien, pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment il a fait pour s'échapper sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

- James, Peter et moi étions des animagus illégaux.

- Quand l'êtes-vous devenus ?

- A Poudlard, nous avons réussit en 5ème année. Nous voulions pouvoir accompagner Remus les soirs de pleine lune pour ces transformations, et nous pouvions le faire uniquement en étant des animaux.

- Très bien, Remus Lupin étant présent, il pourra en témoigner plus tard. Qui d'autre était au courant du gardien du secret ?

- Kathleen Wishdream était présente lors de la cérémonie, mais elle n'a pas pu témoigner après la mort de Lily et James parce qu'elle était dans le coma.

- Remus Lupin était-il au courant ?

- Non, nous savions qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous et nous pensions que c'était lui à cause de sa lycanthropie.

- J'ai terminer de questionner l'accuser. »

Albus retourna s'asseoir, tout en lançant à Sirius un regard réconfortant.

Barty Croupton se leva et sortie de la salle suivit de tout les mages du magenmagot. Ils se rendirent dans une petite salle et y restèrent pendant au moins 15 minutes. Lorsque ils revinrent, tout le monde se leva et lorsque Barty Croupton se fut assit, alors ils firent de même. Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard et dit :

_« Etant donné votre témoignage sous véritasérum et celui sous les même condition de mademoiselle Wishdream lors de sa demande de garde du jeune Potter, nous n'interrogerons pas Monsieur Lupin. L'évidence de votre innocente est flagrante et nous nous en excusons. Vous êtes déclaré innocent, la gazette du sorcier publiera nos excuses et vous recevrez en dédommagement le salaire d'Auror que vous auriez dû toucher pendant que vous étiez emprisonné avec une prime de 1.000 Gallions. Vous devrez vous faire enregistrer en tant qu'animagus mais ne payerez pas d'amande pour l'avoir fait dans l'illégalité. Vous renseignerez aussi les Auror quand à la nature de l'animal qu'est monsieur Pettigrow, si vous pouvez leur fournir des photos ou dessins précis, cela nous aideraient beaucoup dans sa recherche et capture. Vous pourrez reprendre votre métier d'Auror si vous le souhaitez, mais vous disposerez avant cela de congés payé pendant 6 mois, après se lapse de temps, vous pourrez décider si vous souhaitez retravailler pour le ministère ou pas. Vous avez également la garde conjointe du jeune Harry Potter étant donné que mademoiselle Wishdream, qui en a la garde principale, nous a assuré que vous vivrez sous le même toit qu'eux. La séance est levée et l'affaire est classée ! »_

Malgré son jeune âge, Harry comprit que son parrain avait été innocenté. Il attendit que Remus et Kathleen se lèvent pour faire comme eux, puis, voyant que de toute évidence ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers Sirius, il leur lâcha la main pour courir dans les bras de son parrain.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par une telle marque de confiance et d'affection mais tout de même heureux et c'est à bars ouvert qu'il réceptionna le jeune homme.

De nombreux journalistes prirent cette scène en photo, pensant qu'elle serait parfaite pour illustrer l'article.

Les questions fusaient de toutes part mais personne n'y répondait. Dumbledore se laissait félicité par Kathleen et Remus, Sirius et Harry étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se disant qu'ils étaient heureux. Puis Harry finit par quitter les bras de son parrain, il se plaça devant le directeur de Poudlard, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit, avec tout le sérieux, la sincérité et l'innocence du monde :

« _Grand-père Albus je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir eu peur de toi quand je t'ai vu ce matin, maintenant je t'aime bien et je sais que tu es un vrai gentil !_ »

Albus le remercia et tout le monde rigola. Il ne releva pas le fait que le petit garçon l'ai appeler « grand-père », donc, Harry en conclu qu'il pouvait le faire. Après tout, il avait appris depuis longtemps que les adultes disaient quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord…

Remus profita que Harry n'était plus dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour le saluer dans une forte étreinte fraternelle.

Ensuite, Kathleen et Sirius se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire… Devaient-ils ignorer leur relation passé ou pas ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble quand elle est tombée dans le coma mais ils étaient tout de même très proches… Kathleen se contenta de lui serrer la main, ne sachant pas trop si les sentiments de Sirius envers elle étaient toujours vivants en lui. Sirius cacha sa déception de son mieux, se disant qu'ils auraient le temps de discuter de leur situation plus tard, lorsque les journalistes, Albus, Remus et Harry ne seraient pas là pour les écouter…

Ils attendirent que tous les journalistes se soient fatigués d'avoir leurs questions sans réponses pour sortir de la salle de tribunal. Il était maintenant 16h30 et Harry commençait à avoir faim. Lorsqu'il le fit remarquer (très discrètement et timidement, comme à son habitude), Sirius ajouta que lui aussi (de façon beaucoup moins discrète et beaucoup plus bruyante) et ils décidèrent d'aller manger une bonne glace dans le côté moldus de Londres.

Sirius fut étonner de voir qu'un garçon aussi jeune qu'Harry puisse se tenir aussi calmement alors qu'il ne faisait que marcher tranquillement à côté de sa marraine. Le nouveau libéré se donna alors la mission de le faire devenir un « vrai » petit garçon, un qui fait des bêtises, qui courre partout et qui pose pleins de questions tout le temps. Sans faire de bruits, il s'approcha de son filleul par derrière, l'attrapa par la taille et le posa sur ses épaules. Harry eut d'abord très peur et poussa un petit crie, puis il trouva amusant de jouer au cheval sur les épaules d'un adulte.

Sur le chemin, Harry et Sirius allaient et venaient sur le trottoir et alors qu'ils passaient pour la cinquième fois autour de Kathleen, celle-ci dit à son parrain « _Un vrai gamin ! Il n'a pas changé !_ », Ceci fit rire Albus qui lui répondit alors que si lui-même avait quelques années en moins, il se joindrait bien à eux. Remus ajouta que ça ne pouvait que faire du bien à Harry !

* * *

_Vous aimez encore? Vous voulez la suite?_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	7. Une glace avec Sirius

_**Chapitre 6 : Manger une glace avec Sirius…**_

Sirius fut étonner de voir qu'un garçon aussi jeune qu'Harry puisse se tenir aussi calmement pendant aussi longtemps. Il n'était pas normal pour un garçon de son âge de se tenir aussi calmement quand il marche sur un trottoir !

Il se donna alors la mission de le faire devenir un « vrai » petit garçon, un qui fait des bêtises, qui courre partout et qui pose pleins de questions tout le temps.

C'était son rôle de parrain !

C'est ce que James aurait voulu qu'il fasse… Même si Lily n'aurait pas été des plus heureuses à ce sujet…

Sans faire de bruits, il s'approcha de son filleul par derrière, l'attrapa par la taille et le posa sur ses épaules. Harry eut d'abord très peur et poussa un petit cri, puis il trouva amusant de jouer au cheval sur les épaules d'un adulte et il commença tout d'abord par ne plus tirer sur les cheveux de Sirius en essayant de se tenir, puis par sourire,… Après 5 petites minutes, il riait… Tout le monde en était très heureux. Après tout, si Sirius l'avait mis lui-même sur ces épaules, c'est qu'il avait le droit d'y être !

Sur le chemin, Harry et Sirius allaient et venaient sur le trottoir et alors qu'ils passaient pour la cinquième fois autour de Kathleen, celle-ci dit à son parrain « _Un vrai gamin ! Il n'a vraiment pas changé !_ », Ceci fit rire Albus qui lui répondit alors que si lui-même avait quelques années en moins, il se joindrait bien à eux. Remus ajouta que ça ne pouvait que faire du bien à Harry et que si la pleine lune était passée de plus longtemps il se joindrait volontiers à eux!

Ils arrivèrent bien vite chez un bon glacier et ils choisirent une table en terrasse. Albus choisit, bien entendu, un sorbet citron (quoi d'autre ?!), Kathleen une glace à la menthe et un sorbet framboise, Remus une vanille et pistache, Harry se contenta d'une petite chocolat avec un peu de chantilly et Sirius choisit une chocolat, vanille et pistache avec chantilly et coulis de chocolat.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de quiddich. Ils expliquèrent le jeu et ses règles à Harry qui semblait passionné.

Sirius ne pu cependant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Harry semblait avoir peur dès que quelqu'un élevait la voix, ainsi que la manière avec laquelle le petit semblait se retenir pour agir le plus sagement possible… Ca devait changer… Soudain il eut une idée… (Pouvez vous voir l'ampoule lumineuse qui clignote sur le sommet de son crâne ? Kathleen et Remus l'ont remarqué… A Poudlard, ça finissait généralement avec une retenue… voir deux ou trois…)

_« Alors Harry, tu aimes bien la glace ?_ » Lui demanda Sirius avec le sourire 'à la maraudeur' qui fit ricaner Albus, pâlir Kathleen et sourire nostalgiquement Remus… Harry répondit par un rapide hochement de tête et un beau sourire. Sirius sourit encore plus largement et poussa la tête du pauvre petit garçon de façon à se qu'il est de la glace sur le nez. Harry fit alors une tête hilarante pleine de confusion. Voyant que le petit ne comprenait pas que c'était une blague, Albus fit la même chose à Kathleen, ce qui surprit la jeune femme et fit rire Remus et Harry. A la fin, tous riaient, et Harry tenta de faire la même chose à son parrain mais voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à atteindre sa tête, il mit discrètement de la glace dans sa cuillère et la plaça sur le visage du jeune homme qui riait toujours. Il fut surprit qu'Harry réponde à sa blague mais heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu peur de le faire.

Ce n'est seulement vers 18H30 qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison. Harry s'était détendu mais était toujours sur ces gardes : il ne fallait pas décevoir ces gens, il ne voulait pas retourner chez son oncle et sa tante…

Kathleen demanda gentiment à Harry s'il voulait bien faire visiter la maison à Sirius, chose que le petit garçon fit avec le sourire. Sirius était heureux de pouvoir passer quelques moments seul avec Harry, mais il avait espéré que Kathleen serait celle qui lui ferait faire le tour de la maison, histoire de pouvoir parler… Il comprit vite qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle cherchait à retarder la conversation le plus possible…

Il sourit en sentant la petite main frêle du fils de son meilleur ami se glisser dans la sienne. Il le regarda et lui lança « _C'est partit la compagnie !_ ».

Harry lui fit visiter l'étage, lui montrant sa chambre et lui racontant que Kathleen lui avait promis qu'ils irait juste tous les deux acheter d'autres jouets (Sirius fut reconnaissant à Kathleen de le connaître aussi bien…), puis lui pointa les autres chambre, commençant par celle de Kathleen, puis Remus, et enfin Sirius. L'ex-prisonnier fut content de constater qu'il avait droit à une grande fenêtre très lumineuse dans sa chambre.

Après un coup d'œil rapide à la salle de bain, ils descendirent dans le salon, puis dans le jardin avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.

Ils invitèrent Albus à rester manger, mais le vieil homme dut s'excuser _« Je suis désolée, nous avons une réunion se soir à Poudlard pour prévoir l'année prochaine… L'actuel professeur de DCFM a dit clairement qu'il ne resterait pas l'an prochain, de plus, Horace Slughorn, notre professeur de potion veut prendre sa retraite, nous devons donc lui trouver un remplaçant à lui aussi. Tout comme un nouveau concierge… Que de choses à faire…_ » Dit-il avant de s'en aller, laissant la nouvelle petite famille tranquille.

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont le directeur de Poudlard l'avait regardé en parlant du poste de DCFM. Mais il secoua la tête pour oublier ça… Il était un loup-garou, devenir professeur était exclu !

* * *

_Un chapitre court qui n'a pas subi trop de changements._

_Merci de me lire, c'est gentils à vous, j'espère que vous aimez toujours,_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	8. Shopping avec Sirius

_**Chapitre 7 : Harry et Sirius en courses**_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure.

Il avait encore fait un mauvais rêve, mais comme il ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle famille si gentille pense qu'il ne valait pas la peine de rester chez eux, il ne dit rien à personne et resta dans sa chambre.

Il était à peine 6h30 quand il descendit à la cuisine. Il ne vit personne alors il fit le tour de la maison sans y trouver personne.

Tout le monde dormait encore… Harry retourna dans sa chambre il s'assit sagement dans le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre.

Vers 8h, Sirius se leva (il avait mis son réveil pour être sûr de se lever à temps). Il décida d'aller vérifier si son petit ange dormait encore.

Il fut surprit de le trouver calmement assit dans le fauteuil. Il semblait triste, mais ne bougeait pas du tout. Il ne jouait pas, il ne regardait pas de livre, il était juste assis et semblait penser… Un visage que Sirius ne jugea pas du tout adapter à un si jeune enfant. Pensant (avec raison) que demander au petit se qui n'allait pas le mettrait mal à l'aise, il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarquer et s'approcha du petit ange, ouvrant les rideaux et les volets au passage :

_« Bin alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ »

« _Sirius ! Je me suis levé mais personne n'était debout alors je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour attendre…_ »

« _Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me réveillé ? »_

_« Parce que tu dois te reposer… Et j'ai déjà réveillé marraine la nuit dernière… »_

_« Et Remus ? »_

_« Il doit se reposer à cause de sa maladie… »_

_« C'est très gentil à toi de penser à nous mon ange mais la prochaine fois, viens me chercher d'accord ? Et si tu ne veux pas nous déranger, tu peux au moins jouer un peu et allumer la lumière… Tu as compris Harry ? »_

_« Oui »_ Le petit garçon prit soudain une tête triste et Sirius pensa qu'il fallait mieux changer de sujet au plus vite avant que le petit ne se sente trop triste…

_« Allez viens, on va prendre un bon petit déjeuné avant d'aller passer une journée rien que tout les deux ! »_

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Sirius prépara un petit déjeuné digne d'un roi à son filleul adoré. Bien entendu, le PETIT Harry ne put pas avaler la gigantesque pile de crêpes, la grosse omelette, la litre de chocolat chaud et la quantité inimaginable de tartines… Soucieux de ne pas décevoir son si gentil et drôle parrain, Harry fit un effort immense pour en avaler le plus possible, mais bien sûr, son petit corps a aussi des limites et tout deux durent se rendre à l'évidence : Ils ne pourraient jamais avaler le tout !!

Après avoir jeté un sort sur les restes de façon à se que Kathleen et Remus les trouvent toujours chaud, ils allèrent se laver et s'habiller.

Il était près de 9h30 quand ils partirent, saluant Remus et Kathleen qui s'étaient levés entre temps (Bin oui, se sont eux les sérieux dans l'histoire, alors si ils se mettent à faire la grasse matinée, où va le monde ?!)

Ils commencèrent par se promener dans un parc moldus tout simple avec quelques jeux pour les enfants et Sirius pu pousser Harry sur une balançoire, l'aider à faire du toboggan… Rapidement, midi pointa le bout de son nez et Sirius emmena Harry dans un petit fast-food de quartier.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry s'amusait autant et il fut content d'avoir son parrain rien que pour lui. Il se sentait bien… Heureux et il était vraiment content que pour une fois des personnes le considérait comme un garçon normal et pas comme un monstre. Bien qu'il ne connaissait Sirius que depuis une journée, il se sentait attiré vers lui, il lui faisait confiance et l'aimait déjà comme il aurait du aimer son oncle Vernon… Oui, il avait enfin une famille, une tante, deux oncles, un grand-père… Il était heureux !

Après le repas, Sirius lui annonça qu'ils allaient maintenant aller faire les boutiques pour acheter des jouets qui pourraient remplir toutes les étagères de sa chambre (Et s'il le faut rajouter des étagères hein !).

En premier, ils passèrent dans un magasin de cassettes vidéo moldus pour « parfaire » la collection de Kathleen. Ils en ressortirent avec la collection complète des Walt Disney (Films ET dessins animés…) quelques films d'actions (pour Sirius), des films familiaux, d'autres fantastiques… Les vendeurs en étaient surprit (agréablement) de voir quelqu'un acheter autant de cassettes en une seule fois. Afin de ne pas avoir à tous les porter, Sirius les envoya directement chez eux. (Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de Kathleen quand elle a vu arriver les 7 sacs pleins à craquer de films en tout genre en plein milieu du salon...)

Ensuite, ils transplanèrent sur le chemin des traverses. Voyant son petit protéger commencer à paniquer, Sirius le serra un peu plus contre lui, lui montrant qu'il était là pour lui. Tous deux tentèrent d'ignorer le plus possible les gens qui les regardaient et les montraient du doigt. De toute évidence, la Gazette du sorcier et le Chicaneur avaient fait leur travail en annonçant les nouvelles du procès qui avait eu lieu la veille. Sirius fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et dit à Harry de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ils commencèrent par entrer dans une boutique de quiddich. Harry était subjugué par tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils y passèrent une demi-heure à tout regarder avant que Sirius ne se décide entre trois « balai pour enfant » différents, il lui acheta le kit complet du bon joueur (toutes les balles et les battes donc !), avec la tenue parfaite pour jouer à tout les postes. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'Harry serra son parrain fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant un « _Merci_ » plein de sincérité.

Une fois sortis de la boutique, Sirius aperçu sa cousine Narcissia avec son petit garçon (d'après ce que Remus lui avait raconté, mais là de loin il en doutait, le petit ressemblait plus à une fille de là ou il se trouvait !). Ne se sentant pas prêt du tout à la rencontrer, il changea de chemin et entra dans une animalerie sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble à son petit protégé. Il ne chercha pas à voir où se dirigeait sa cousine ni ce qu'elle faisait là.

Il précisa à Harry qu'ils regardaient juste parce que s'il osait acheter un animal sans en parler avant avec Kathleen, elle lui ferait regretter la prison. Cette remarque fit rigoler Harry qui lui montra qu'il comprenait parfaitement par un hochement de tête et un magnifique sourire.

En passant devant les reptiles, Harry fut surprit de pouvoir comprendre ce que ces derniers disaient. Il discuta un peu avec eux et Sirius lui dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se montre discret quand à cette capacité (mais bien sûr ils vont en parler à Kathleen, Remus et Albus !).

Après cette petite pause aux serpents, ils finirent avec les chats et les hiboux.

Leur prochain arrêt fut dans une boutique plus générale ou ils achetèrent divers jouets. Peluches, cubes de constructions, petites voitures, figurines…

Ils avaient discuté longtemps de diverses choses et Sirius fut content de voir que le fils de son meilleur ami n'avait pas peur de lui et se sentait libre de se confier à lui.

Après une petite pause bien méritée (le shopping est définitivement un sport !!) chez le glacier (encore !), ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, les bras plein de paquets.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque sortis du Chemin, Harry demanda à Sirius de s'arrêter devant un fleuriste et lui demanda (très timidement) s'ils pouvaient acheter des fleures pour Kathleen. Sirius lui répondit que si ça lui faisait plaisir il pouvait. Il laissa le petit garçon choisir les fleurs qu'il voulait. Sirius dût cependant l'arrêter et l'empêcher d'acheter des chrysanthèmes. Il lui expliqua la signification de telles fleures et le petit garçon décida de choisir un superbe bouquet de tulipes toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres (de toutes les couleurs !).

Ils arrivèrent à la maison à 17h et ils trouvèrent Remus et Kathleen en pleine partie d'échec sorcier. En les voyant avec tous ces paquets, Kathleen et Remus se précipitèrent pour les aider. C'est à se moment que le petit garçon tendit le gros bouquet de fleurs à se marraine qui en fut très heureuse, voir émue. Elle le serra dans ses bras et ils montèrent tous ranger les nouveaux jouets du petit garçon. Au passage, Sirius vit que Remus avait rangé toutes les cassettes vidéo par ordre alphabétique et genre… Ils avaient vraiment due s'ennuyer tous les deux !

En voyant les affaires de quiddich, Kathleen annonça qu'elle les rangerait dans la cabane de jardin, avec les jouets d'eau et de sable.

**Harry :** On a été regarder dans une animalerie et j'ai même pu discuter avec un serpent, il était de mauvais humeur à cause du serpent d'à côté qui ronfle la nuit, mais il était gentil quand même !

**Kathleen :** Tu as parlé avec le serpent ? Vraiment ? Et tu le comprenais ?

**Sirius : **Oui, il est fourchelang… Il va falloir en parler avec Albus. Mais je lui ai expliqué qu'il devait se faire discret, il a comprit !

**Kathleen :** Je vais lui dire de passer dès que possible… Remus et toi Sirius, vous aider Harry à tout ranger. Je vais faire le repas.

C'est ainsi que la journée se termina. Kathleen avait eu une discussion avec Albus par cheminette et lui avait annoncé la nouvelle du don d'Harry.

Remus annonça durant le dîner que Arthur Weasley avait envoyé un hibou pour confirmer son invitation du samedi midi. Ils répondirent par hibou (toujours) qu'ils seraient heureux de venir tous les 4.

Harry était content d'apprendre qu'il allait rencontrer des enfants sorciers. Le plus âgé, Bill, avait 12 ans et était à Poudlard en seconde année, le second Charlie, avait 11 ans et était en première année à Poudlard, puis venait Percy de 8 ans, ensuite des jumeaux, Fred et George de 6 ans, Ron de 4 ans (comme Harry ou presque puisqu'il les aura bientôt) et Ginny de 2 ans1/2. Harry était impatient de les rencontré, mais il gardait à l'esprit que jusqu'à présent, les enfants qu'il avait rencontré ne l'aimaient pas du tout à cause de Duddley…

* * *

_Il y aura du changement bientôt du côté de Narcissia..._

_Une p'tite review pour la suite?_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	9. Sirius et Kathleen

_**Chapitre 8 : Explications entre Sirius et Kathleen**_

Alors qu'Harry avait été se coucher, suivi de près par Remus

Dans le salon, il ne restait plus que Sirius et Kathleen. Tous les deux savaient que c'était le moment ou jamais. Tout le monde dormait, la maison était calme, le ciel bien étoilé et sans aucun nuage (romantique quoi !)… L'un d'eux devait se jeter à l'eau et commencer la discussion…

**Sirius :** Je… Kathleen ? Je crois qu'on devrait profiter du calme pour discuter de… Pour… discuter de nous !

**Kathleen : **Oui, je sais… Seulement… C'est difficile Sirius ! Tous ça me semble si loin… et en même temps c'est toujours vif dans mon esprit…

**Sirius :** Pour ma part, je veux que tu saches que mes sentiments n'ont pas changé le moins du monde ! Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plait ! Quand j'étais en prison, j'avais beau avoir les idées noires à cause des détraqueurs et de la trahison de Peter, les seules pensées qui me gardaient de sombrer dans la folie, c'était le fait qu'un jour tu te réveillerais, et que ce jour là, tu dirais la vérité, me libérerai, et qu'ainsi nous pourrons reprendre la relation que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de commencer… Mais je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Il y a Harry… Tu vas me dire que si jamais on tente quelque chose et que sa ne marche pas, on risque de perturber Harry…

**Kathleen :** Sirius je…

**Sirius :** Non, laisse moi finir je t'en pris Kathleen ! Je sais que nous deux, sa marchera ! Je le sais, je le sens ! Si des choses tel que les âmes sœurs existent, alors je suis certain que tu es la mienne ! Haha, j'ai l'impression de répéter les paroles que James… Mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité ! Je…

**Kathleen :** Sirius ! Arrête ! C'est à mon tour de parler cette fois ! Ecoute, c'est vrai, je suis inquiète quand au fais que si nous deux, ça ne fonctionne pas, Harry en souffre… Mais je sais aussi que nous sommes tous les deux assez adultes pour savoir bien se comporter en cas de problèmes…

**Sirius :** Vraiment ?

**Kathleen :** Bien sûr ! Tu es beaucoup moins immature !

**Sirius :** Oui, haha ! La prison sa te mûrie un homme !

**Kathleen :** C'est pas drôle Sirius !

**Sirius :** Kathy, l'humour est la seule façon pour que je puisse parler de mon… séjour là-bas…

**Kathleen :** Pour en revenir à ton idée d'âmes sœur… Je le pense aussi… Je veux dire… J'ai toujours été attirée par toi… Je m'en suis rendu compte quand en sixième année j'ai envoyé une de ces greluches qui pendait à ton bras à l'infirmerie…

**Sirius :** Alors… Tu veux bien qu'on se donne une chance ?

**Kathleen :** Oui mais… Sirius… Il faut que nous prenions les choses doucement… Ne surtout pas aller trop vite…

**Sirius :** Oui, je comprends, on risquerait de tout gâcher…

**Kathleen :** Oui…

**Sirius :** Rien ne m'empêche de t'embrasser quand même hein ? Parce que tu sais, pendant 3 ans j'ai eu le temps de les rêver tes baisers et…

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Kathleen qui hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question. Il se pencha vers elle, la pris dans ses bras et après avoir renifler le merveilleux parfum vanille de la jeune femme, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle les entrouvrit, laissant sa langue glisser et ils entamèrent un baiser passionné dont ils ne furent séparés qu'après 15 minutes par un Harry les larmes aux yeux.

**Kathleen :** Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Mais tu pleures ? Viens là mon ange, dit nous se qui ne vas pas !

**Harry :** Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Snif…

**Sirius :** Ce n'est rien Harry voyons ! Tu ne nous déranges jamais ! Maintenant dis nous ce qu'il t'arrive !

**Harry :** J'ai fais un mauvais rêve… Il y avait Oncle Vernon qui venait de m'enfermer dans mon placard sous l'escalier en me criant dessus, et ensuite, tout à changer et j'étais dans un autre endroit tout noir et maman a crié et après il y a eu une grande lumière verte et je me suis réveillé… Maintenant ma cicatrice me fait mal…

**Kathleen :** Oh mon bébé ! Je suis désolée… Viens là ! Sirius et moi allons te border… Albus dit qu'on ne peut rien faire pour ta cicatrice, mais je lui reposerai ma question… Allez, viens là !

C'est ainsi que les deux adultes bordèrent leur ange, lui racontant l'histoire des maraudeurs afin qu'il s'endorme sur de bonne pensée. Ensuite, Sirius raccompagna sa bien aimée jusqu'à sa chambre, où il l'embrassa encore une fois en guise de bonne- nuit. C'est ainsi que les deux adultes aussi s'endormirent sur de bonnes pensées !

* * *

_C'est le chapitre le plus court pour le moment. Désolé..._

_Oui il y aura des moments plus chaud qu'un chaste baiser, mais c'est pour plus tard! ILS VEULENT ALLER DOUCEMENT!!!!!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	10. Chez les Weasley

_**Chapitre 9 : Samedi chez les Weasley**_

La lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné, Remus leur rappela que le jour qui suivait ils iraient chez les Weasley. Durant le reste de la matinée, Harry joua dans sa chambre avec les cubes de construction sous le regard attentif de Remus qui lui lisait une histoire en même temps. Kathleen et Sirius regardaient la télévision dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Discutant de chose et d'autre…

Après le repas de midi, Kathleen accompagna Harry à sa sieste. Ce dernier avait été assez pensif durant tout le repas, elle décida de lui demander la raison de sa mine triste, Harry lui répondit :

« _J'ai peur que les enfants Weasley ne m'aiment pas… D'habitude les autres enfants ne m'aiment pas, ils ont peur de jouer avec moi… Et comme ils préfèrent Dudley, alors ils me tapent dessus ou alors me laissent tout seul ! » _

Suite à cette révélation, Kathleen lui expliqua que les Weasley étaient très gentil et que son cousin ne serait pas là pour leur faire peur. Elle le rassura pendant une bonne demi-heure, lui expliquant qu'eux aussi étaient des sorciers. Elle lui expliqua aussi que eux seront certainement intimidés par lui à cause de sa célébrité. Cela le rassura un peu et il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

La jeune femme mis les deux hommes au courant de sa discussion avec Harry et Sirius promis d'en reparler avec lui le lendemain matin avant de partir. Le reste de l'après midi se passa calmement. Il commencèrent par accompagner Harry dans le jardin, puis après 1 heure de ballon, ils rentrèrent et regardèrent Le Roi Lion. (je sais qu'il est pas encore sortie mais bon, je fais ce que je veux ! na !)

Cette journée passa rapidement et le lendemain matin arriva trop vite pour le jeune Harry Potter qui était toujours angoissé par la rencontre avec les Weasley. Kathleen avait réussi à le rassurer sur le fait qu'ils ne lui feront aucun mal, mais elle avait installé un nouveau doute : Peut-être qu'ils ne voudront pas jouer avec lui parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'ils ne leur arrivent la même chose qu'au méchant monsieur. Ou alors peut-être qu'ils seront déçu parce qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'il soit très doué alors qu'il ne connaît rien en magie…

Harry se leva et n'entendant aucun bruit, se douta que personne n'était encore levé. Il se rendit dans la chambre de son parrain, celui-ci était couché sur le ventre, le nez enfoui dans les profondeurs de son oreiller… Harry fit de son mieux pour monter sur le lit sans tomber ni réveiller son parrain, malheureusement, il trébucha une fois sur le lit et s'étala de tout son long (pas grand-chose donc) sur son parrain qui se réveilla en sursaut, attrapa sa baguette (que le ministère lui avait rendu), se retourna dans la seconde et serra Harry dans ses bras celle d'après. Harry prit peur d'avoir contrarié son parrain et les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

**Sirius :** Harry ? Merlin tu m'as fait peur ! Non mon ange ne pleure pas ! Je ne suis pas en colère, j'ai juste été surprit !

**Harry :** C'est vrai, t'es pas en colère ?

**Sirius :** Mais non je suis pas en colère ! Maintenant dit moi ce qui ne vas pas !

**Harry :** C'est que j'ai peur à cause d'aujourd'hui… Kathy m'a expliqué qu'ils ne seront pas méchants comme Dudley, mais elle a dit qu'ils connaissent mon histoire avec le Lors Voldemort… Ils seront sûrement déçus parce que je ne connais rien en magie…

**Sirius :** Mais bien sûr que non voyons ! Aucun enfant ne sait faire de la magie ! Même ceux qui vivent avec des sorciers depuis toujours !

Harry paru rassuré et se calla un peu plus dans les bras forts de son parrain (ça vous fait pas rêver vous?). Ils ne se rendormirent pas, mais Sirius continua à rassurer son jeune protégé en lui racontant les bêtises qu'il faisait quand il avait son âge. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout deux riait à gorge déployée. Kathleen vint les chercher en leur disant que le petit déjeuné était servit. Elle demanda à Harry d'aller réveiller Remus.

C'est ainsi que le petit garçon se trouva sur le seuil de la chambre du loup-garou. Il avait ouvert la porte et avançait doucement, presque timidement, vers le lit de son oncle de cœur. Contrairement à Sirius, Remus était sur le dos, les bras parfaitement le long de son corps. Il semblait s'être endormis dès que sa tête a touché l'oreiller. Lorsque Harry se trouva devant le lit, il avança lentement la main vers le visage de l'homme endormit et le caressa doucement, murmurant des doux « _C'est l'heure Remus, il faut que tu te lèves ! »_. Ne voyant aucun résultat, il escalada le lit et se trouva à genoux aux côtés de l'homme. Le petit garçon continua à caresser la joue de Remus, tout en parlant plus fort.

Très vite, Remus se réveilla. Il sourit à Harry et tout deux descendirent. Le loup-garou demanda à se que dorénavant, Harry soit le seul autorisé à venir le réveillé. Lorsque se dernier demanda pourquoi, il eu le droit aux récits des réveils quelques peu… brutaux 'made in maraudeur'… C'est donc dans la joie que se passa le petit déjeuné.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'habiller, façon décontracter, à la moldus.

Il était 11h quand ils se placèrent devant la cheminée afin de se rendre chez les Weasley. Harry était dans les bras de son parrain, serré très fort contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry fut choqué et encore plus intimidé. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait en présence d'autant de roux à la fois. Devant lui se trouvaient 7 roux de toutes tailles, souriants.

**Arthur :** Bonjours à vous ! Sirius, Remus, Kathleen, Harry, laissez moi vous présenter ma femme Molly, voici Percy, les jumeaux Fred et George… Ne cherchez pas à les différencier, ils échangent leurs places tout le temps ! Puis Ron qui à le même âge qu'Harry et notre petite dernière Ginny ! Bill et Charlie sont encore à Poudlard, mais si vous venez nous voir cet été vous pourrez les voir.

**Kathleen :** Bonjours à tous !

**Sirius :** Salut !

**Remus :** Merci de nous avoir invité Molly.

**Molly :** Ne vous en faites pas voyons ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit :'Quand y'en a pour un, y'en a pour deux' alors … Les enfants, pourquoi vous n'iriez pas jouer un peu avec Harry en attendant que se soit l'heure de manger?

Les enfants restèrent dans le salon, les Weasley se présentèrent les un après les autres, disant se qu'ils préféraient. Harry fit de même.

**Percy:** Mais alors tu ne les connais que depuis une semaine ?

**Harry :** Oui…

**Fred :** Tu vivais où avant ?

**Harry :** Chez mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia…

**Ginny (Rouge de timidité bien entendu) :** Y z'étaient pas zentil ?

**Harry :** Pas vraiment non… Ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup en fait… Ils disaient que j'étais un monstre…

**Ron :** Ca alors ! Et moi qui croyais que les moldus étaient gentils !

**Percy :** Voyons Ron, on ne doit pas juger tous les moldus juste à cause de son oncle et sa tante, je suis sûr qu'il y en a aussi des gentils non ?!

**Harry :** Bien sûr qu'il y en a des gentils ! Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave… Même si je n'étais pas très heureux, au moins, dans mon placard j'étais tranquille !

**George:** Tu veux dire dans ta chambre ?

**Harry :** Non… Je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier…

**Fred :** Je ne me plaindrais plus jamais de devoir partager ma chambre !

**Ron :** Mais maintenant c'est mieux ou pas ?

**Harry :** Tu veux dire avec Kathy, Sirius et Remus ?

**Ron :** Oui !

**Harry :** Oui ! Maintenant c'est super ! J'ai le droit de manger à tout les repas, j'ai pu goûter à de la glace, j'ai une grande chambre avec une fenêtre et j'ai même des jouer à moi ! En plus, ils m'ont acheter tout plein de vêtements à ma taille et à mon goût ! Ils sont super gentils… Quand je fais des cauchemars, ils me consolent et j'ai même le droit de dormir avec eux des fois !

**Fred :** Comme tout les parents !

**Harry :** Oui ! Je suis content d'être venu aujourd'hui ! J'avais peur au début parce que avant les autres enfants ne m'aimaient pas à cause de Dudley, mais vous vous êtes super gentils !

A cette remarque sortie tout droit du cœur, les adultes, qui écoutaient d'une oreille afin d'éviter trop les problèmes purent voir les 5 enfants Weasley rougir. Ensuite, ils changèrent de sujet et parlèrent de jouets et jeux divers.

La table de la cuisine avait la capacité de grandir suivant le nombre de personnes qu'elle accueillait. Les adultes discutèrent d'un peu de tout et découvrirent rapidement qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Sirius se rendit notamment compte qu'Arthur était un cousin éloigné à lui ! Il fit rire tout le monde en disant « _Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à salir la famille Black_ ».

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, les adultes allèrent dans le salon, où ils furent étonnés de voir tous les enfants assis sur le sol, en cercle. Ils écoutaient tous avec passion et une grande attention Harry qui leur racontait l'histoire du Roi Lion. Il semblait leur avoir dit aussi comment fonctionnaient les dessins animés (Autant qu'un enfant de 4 ans puisse l'expliquer à d'autres enfants !) parce que dès qu'ils virent leur mère, les Weasley demandèrent à avoir une télévision, idée qu'Arthur sembla pensé être absolument brillante.

Le repas se déroula joyeusement, Arthur demanda tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la technologie moldus. Ginny ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, elle était assise à côté de Kathleen, qu'elle remercia d'avoir emmener 'un Prince Charmant' dans sa maison (Bin oui, elle est déjà amoureuse ! C'est le coup de foudre quoi !). La totalité des frères Weasley semblait s'être pris d'une forte amitié pour le Survivant. Même Fred et George se tenaient calme, si bien que Molly se leva afin de prendre leur température pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas malade.

**Fred :** Mais maman, on va bien voyons !

**Molly :** Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir aussi calme !

**George (Chuchote dans l'oreille à sa mère pour que les autres n'entendent pas !) :** Mais on veut pas faire peur à Harry, il est timide et on l'aime bien ! Mais je te promets qu'on se rattrapera plus tard !

S'en suivit le récit des exploits des jumeaux (n'oubliez pas qu'"ils n'ont que 6 ans, ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'en faire de trop.), qui firent rire Sirius, Remus et Kathleen. Les deux maraudeurs racontèrent alors leurs exploits à Poudlard (une partie seulement, n'oubliez pas qu'ils n'ont qu'un repas).

Après le repas, les enfants allèrent de nouveau au salon et jouèrent avec des cubes de constructions. Percy monta dans sa chambre afin d'aller chercher son rat Croutard, qu'il tenait à présenter aux nouveaux amis de ces parents.

Lorsqu'il le posa sur la table, Remus pâlis, Kathleen se leva et alla appeler son parrain par cheminette pendant que Sirius le stupéfixiait. Tout se passa très rapidement et c'est Remus qui expliqua à tout le monde que le rat était en fait Peter Pettigrow, recherché depuis le procès de Sirius. Molly fut choqué d'avoir laisser un assassin dormir dans la même chambre, voir le même lit, que son fils. Percy, lui était en larme parce qu'il avait perdu son rat et qu'il avait mis sa famille en danger.

Albus arriva très rapidement, saluant tout le monde, il prit le rat maintenant immobile et, faisant confiance aux maraudeurs quand à son identité, il transplana au ministère où il fut retransformé et condamné au baiser du détraqueur dans l'heure qui suivi son arrivé.

1h30 plus tard, ils en discutaient encore et tentaient de consoler le jeune Percy qui avait perdu son animal de compagnie quand un représentant du ministère voulu savoir qui l'avait identifié afin de remettre la récompense de 10.000 gallions à la bonne personne.

D'un seul homme (C'est qu'une expression !), les 3 invités désignèrent les Weasley. Après tout, eux n'avaient aucun besoin de cet argent, et les Weasley avaient 7 enfants… Ils le méritaient largement. De cette façon, Percy aurait droit à un nouvel animal de compagnie après tout !

Kathleen, Sirius et Remus étaient heureux, ils avaient observé Harry et il semblait bien s'intégrer dans le groupe des enfants Weasley. Il avait passer un long moment à jouer avec les jumeaux et Ron, suivis pas Ginny qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son « prince charmant » du regard.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en fin d'après midi, Harry et Ron se promettaient de se revoir bientôt alors que les parents organisaient déjà une prochaine rencontre.

* * *

_Pas trop de changements dans ce chapitre-ci._

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer assez vite, mais bon, il y a une vie à vivre en dehors des FanFictions..._

_Bientôt: Poudlard, hagrid, Narcissia et Drago, Severus, une moto, un balai..._

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	11. Travailler à Poudlard

_**Chapitre 10 **__**: Travailler à Poudlard ou pas ?**_

Le lendemain de cette merveilleuse journée chez les Weasley, Harry se réveilla encore une fois plus tôt que les autres. Il se leva et alla faire un tour, silencieusement, dans la maison pour voir si un des adultes était debout. Il ne vit personne et se demanda s'il devait faire un peu de ménage aussi pour les remercier de le garder avec lui, puis il se rappela que sa marraine lui avait dit que se n'était pas à lui de faire le ménage, qu'il devait juste ranger sa chambre et aider à mettre la table de temps en temps. Il se dirigea donc à nouveau vers sa chambre pour patienter un peu.

Se souvenant que son parrain l'avait autorisé à jouer si personne n'était debout, il alluma la lumière et ouvrit son coffre à jouer. Il aurait bien aimé jouer avec les miniatures de dragons et autres créatures magiques qui se trouvaient sur son étagère mais elles faisaient du bruit, alors il devait chercher autre chose car il ne voulait pas réveiller sa famille.

Il finit par refermer le coffre car même s'il aurait pu jouer avec les petites voitures, tout seul, ce n'était pas très amusant. Son regard se porta sur l'étagère où se trouvait tout les livres d'histoires et les livres d'images. Il en prit un qu'il savait avoir des images d'animaux magiques. Il était tellement concentré sur les photos d'animaux qui bougeaient qu'il ne vit pas Remus ouvrir la porte et entrer silencieusement.

**Remus **: Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps Harry ?

**Harry :** Remus ! Heu… Je n'sais pas trop… La petite aiguille de l'horloge du salon était sur le 5 et la grande sur le 6 quand je suis allé voir si quelqu'un était debout !

**Remus :** Tu es réveillé depuis 5h30 ! Mais pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt mon ange ?

**Harry :** Je n'sais pas… Je me suis toujours réveillé tôt parce que tante Pétunia me réveillait…

Harry ne voulait pas parler des cauchemars qui, de toute façon, ne lui donnaient pas du tout envie de se rendormir quand il se réveillait à cause d'eux.

**Remus :** C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour un petit garçon Harry… Demain tu essaieras de te rendormir un peu d'accord ? Tu vois la montre en forme de gros vif d'or là ? Quand la petite aiguille est sur le 8 comme maintenant, alors tu peux te lever, mais sinon essaye de te rendormir d'accord ?

**Harry :** D'accord. Je suis désolée, je jouerai plus le matin.

**Remus :** Quoi ? Mais non Harry ! C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu peux jouer le matin, tu peux même jouer avant de te lever si tu n'arrives vraiment pas à te rendormir, mais j'aimerai que tu essayes de rester un peu au lit avant, tu comprends ? Tu es encore fragile et tu as besoin de bien dormir pour reprendre des forces et devenir grand !

Après un hochement de tête de Harry et un sourire, ils descendaient tout les deux à la cuisine. Kathleen les y attendait déjà avec un petit déjeuner prêt. Harry vit Remus prendre le journal que lui tendait un hibou qui s'envola immédiatement à travers la fenêtre. Harry reconnu sur la couverture ses nouveaux amis, les Weasley, ainsi que le méchant monsieur qui se changeait en rat et a trahi ses parents. Remus lui explique que le journal expliquait à ceux qui n'étaient pas présent ce qui s'était passé et que ça annonçait l'exécution de Peter pour dans quelques jours à peine.

Remus raconta à la jeune femme la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry dans la chambre plus tôt et ce n'est que vers 9h30, alors que Kathleen habillait Harry et que Remus prenait une douche que Sirius se leva. Après avoir embrasser fougueusement la jeune femme, l'ex-détenu salua joyeusement Harry et descendit à la cuisine prendre un bon petit déjeuné.

La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise de la bonne humeur du jeune homme. Avec Peter en prison et sur le point de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en faire et il avait pu laisser ses vieux démons loin de lui.

Vers 15h, alors qu'ils étaient tous devant la télévision à regarder « La petite sirène », La cheminé gronda légèrement, signe que quelqu'un arrivait. Ils mirent le film sur pause et se levèrent pour voir Albus entrer.

**Harry :** Grand père Albus !

**Albus :** Bonjour mon garçon. Bonjour Kathy, Remus, Sirius…

**Kathleen :** Il y a un problème?

**Albus : **Oh non, non. Pas vraiment… En fait, je dois absolument vous parler de quelque chose.

**Sirius **: Bien sûr, asseyez-vous Albus. Harry, viens je te remet le film en route au salon.

Lorsque Sirius réapparu sans Harry et avec une théière fumante et 3 tasses, Albus se racla la gorge et commença.

**Albus :** Bien, alors vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai plusieurs nouveaux professeurs à trouver pour la rentrée prochaine dans presque 5 mois. Pour le poste de professeur de potions, j'ai engagé Severus Rogue. Non Sirius, laisse moi parler. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il n'a jamais vraiment été un mangemort. Il était un espion. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai su que Voldemort cherchait à tuer James et Lily. Il n'a pas eu le choix quand il c'est fait marquer, et il est immédiatement venu me voir pour me proposer ses services. Severus et Lily étaient de très bons amis depuis bien avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard. Ils étaient voisins. Enfin bon, donc je lui fait confiance et je lui ai proposer un emploi qu'il a accepter. Il a aussi accepté de te préparer, Remus, de la potion Tue-Loup chaque mois.

**Remus :** Vraiment ? C'est gentil à lui.

**Albus : **Oui, c'est vrai, il n'y était pas du tout obligé.

**Sirius :** Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici en pleine après-midi un dimanche juste pour nous dire ça alors que vous pourriez vous reposer…

**Albus :** Oui tu as raison Sirius. Outre le poste de professeur de potion, nous devons trouver un nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal et un concierge. Pour ce dernier poste, j'ai engagé il y a deux jours Argus Rusard, un carcmol qui effrayera la plupart des étudiants et les empêchera de faire trop de bêtises. Mais voici que le professeur Binns m'annonce juste ce matin qu'il ne veut plus enseigner et qu'il désir passer le reste de sa vie de fantôme au soleil…

**Kathy :** Binns part ? Ça alors ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Je pensais qu'il serait encore là pour enseigner aux enfants d'Harry !

**Albus :** Oui, je dois avouer que ça a été un choc. Je suis donc ici pour vous proposer ses postes. Kathleen, je sais que tu adore l'histoire, qu'elle soit moldue ou de la magie. Je suis certain que tu t'en sortirais ! Quand au poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, je me vois obligé de te le proposer à nouveau Remus. Avant que tu me sortes l'argument du loup-garou, avec la potion Tue-Loup, tu ne serais pas dangereux du tout. Puis Sirius pourrais enseigner la semaine de la pleine lune afin que tu puisses te reposer avant et après tes transformations…

**Remus :** Mais pourquoi ne pas donner le poste à Sirius dans ce cas ?

**Sirius :** Pour la même raison qui ont faites que je n'ai pas été nommé préfet, c'est parce qu'Albus sait parfaitement que non seulement j'avantagerais outrageusement les merveilleux Gryffondor, mais en plus je punirai tout aussi outrageusement les puant Serpentard. Ensuite parce qu'il se souviens de se dont j'étais capable en tant qu'élève qui n'avais pas accès à tout le château, alors il se dit que si je deviens professeur, ni les élèves ni mes collègues ne survivront.

**Kathy et Albus :** Et puis il y a Severus !

**Sirius :** Oui, même si je suis prêt à faire des efforts et à me montrer civil avec lui, on ne sera jamais de très bons amis, et on sais tous que tu as déjà réussi à bien t'entendre avec lui à chaque fois qu'il y avait un travail de groupe.

**Remus :** Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Bon, je vais y penser et je te répondrais la semaine prochaine Albus.

**Albus :** Magnifique ! Et toi Kathy ?

**Kathleen :** Je vais y réfléchir Albus. J'ai encore quelques livres que j'avais presque terminé avant mon coma et que j'aimerai bien finir et publier… Et puis il y a Harry… Je te dirai ça aussi au court de la semaine prochaine, mais si tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre entre temps, n'hésites pas à lui accorder le poste, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

**Albus :** Parfais ! Bon les enfants, je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Hagrid. Il a adopté un nouvel animal et je tiens à le rencontrer. D'ailleurs, il aimerait bien voir Harry un de ces jours.

**Sirius :** On essayera de passer le voir la semaine prochaine ou la suivante.

Lorsque Albus fut rentré à Poudlard par la cheminée, Ils décidèrent de faire sortir Harry dans le jardin pour qu'il profite des rares rayons de soleil. Sirius lui sortie son nouveau petit balai ainsi que le sien, bien plus grand. Ils passèrent quelques instants à expliquer au jeune garçon comment il devait s'y prendre avant de le laisser essayer. Sans surprise, il s'avéra qu'Harry avait un rare don pour le vol sur balai. Ils firent ensuite une mini partie de Quiddich, sans vif d'or, ni gognard, juste avec le souafle et les buts. Ils firent deux équipes de deux : Remus et Kathleen contre Sirius et Harry. Après 1h30 de jeu, plus personne ne suivait les scores.

Le soir, à l'heure de coucher Harry, Kathleen et Sirius lui rappelèrent qu'il devait essayer de dormir un peu plus longtemps. Remus entra ensuite pour lui lire une histoire pendant que le jeune couple descendait au salon pour regarder un film en amoureux.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. Dans le prochain chapitre leurs réponse à Dumbledore, l'exécution de Pettigrow et... un changement, un appel à l'aide inatendu... Vont-il y répondre? De qui vient-il?_

_Lisez pour savoir!_

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies spéciales, vous pouvez me les dires en review et je verais ce que je peux faire._

_Reviews?_

_Merci_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	12. Appel à l'aide et exécution

_**Chapitre 11**__** : Un appel à l'aide et une exécution**_

Le lendemain, lundi, le ciel était sombre, signe d'une pluie qui arrivait. Au petit déjeuné, après l'arrivée du journal quotidien, Harry fut surpris de voir deux autres hiboux arriver. Le premier déposa une lettre et un magasine juste devant lui avant de partir alors que le second, d'allure plus noble et plus élégant, déposa une lettre devant Sirius.

Harry regarda Remus qui compris et ouvrit la lettre adressée à « Harry Potter » :

« _Monsieur Harry Potter,_

_Je me présente, je suis Xénophilius Lovegood, je suis un voisin des Weasley et propriétaire du magasine 'Le chicaneur'. _

_Ma femme et moi avons surpris, lors d'une visite chez nos amis commun, une conversations des enfants à votre sujet et avons décidé que vous méritiez que l'on vous offre un abonnement à notre magasine._

_J'espère pouvoir bientôt vous rencontrer en personne et pouvoir vous présenter ma fille Luna. _

_Nous vous souhaitons une belle et longue vie,_

_Faites attentions aux Ronflakes Cornues qui grouilles avec ce temps,_

_Xénophilius Lovegood. »_

**Sirius :** Oh j'adore ce magasine ! Ils en sortent un par mois seulement ! Je te le lirai Harry, tu verras, c'est plein de bêtises mais c'est très drôle !

**Harry :** Pourquoi il me fait un cadeau, il ne me connaît pas ?

**Kathy :** Les Lovegood sont un couple très… spéciale Harry. Ils sont très gentils cependant, et on invitera leur fille un jour pour jouer si tu veux.

**Remus :** Si je me souviens bine de sa femme, elle aime bien faire des expériences… J'espère qu'avoir un enfant l'a calmer, car sinon un jour elle y restera ! Enfin, sinon oui, Kathleen à raison, ils sont un peu étrange... C'est quoi l'autre enveloppe Sirius ?

**Sirius :** Le ministère de la magie qui nous annonce que Peter se fera embrasser par un détraqueur demain à 16h et que nous sommes invité à assister à l'exécution. Je vous pari qu'il y aura plein de monde !

**Harry :** Là où les hommes en noir vont lui prendre son âme, comme tu as dit samedi ?

**Kathy :** Oui, mais c'est un spectacle horrible a voir, tu n'iras pas, tu fais assez de mauvais rêves comme ça. Je n'irai pas non plus d'ailleurs.

**Remus :** Je pense que je ne vais pas y aller non plus.

**Sirius :** Moi j'irai. J'ai besoin d'avoir la preuve visuelle que Peter paye pour ses actions. Bon, assez parler de ça, Harry viens avec moi, je vais t'aider à te laver et t'habiller puis je te lirai un peu du Chicaneur !

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement à l'intérieur afin d'éviter la pluie. Le mardi matin, Harry se réveilla vers 7h30 à cause d'un gros hibou qui frappait du bec très fort contre sa fenêtre. Il grogna et se leva, de toutes ses forces il déplaça son fauteuil sous la fenêtre et grimpa dessus pour pouvoir ouvrir au hibou. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, le hibou vint se poser sur le lit et tendit impérieusement l'enveloppe qui se trouvait dans son bec au petit garçon. Lorsqu' Harry eu la lettre en main, le hibou s'envola et repartie par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Harry alla la refermer avant de regarder l'enveloppe. Il ne savait pas encore lire mais il savait reconnaître certaines lettres. Il savait que l'enveloppe n'était pas pour lui puisqu'il n'y avait pas son nom d'écrit (il avait appris à le reconnaître). Il vit un S au début et devina que c'était pour son parrain.

Harry sortie de sa chambre et alla réveiller son parrain.

**Sirius :** Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

**Harry :** Y'a un hibou qui m'a réveiller à la fenêtre, quand je lui ai ouvert la fenêtre il a laisser tomber ça sur mon lit et est repartie. Y'a pas mon nom dessus, mais ça commence par un S. C'est pour toi je crois.

**Sirius :** Oh, alors c'était ça le bruit qui m'a réveillé ? Je pense qu'il est venu à ma fenêtre mais comme je ne répondais pas il est allé à la tienne. Donnes !

Sirius ouvrit l'enveloppe et a peine avait-il commencer à lire qu'il demandait à Harry d'aller réveiller Remus et Kathleen et de le rejoindre a la cuisine.

_« Sirius, _

_Mon cousin,_

_Je sais que la vie nous a bien vite séparée et que j'ai fait des choix dans la vie que tu ne jugeais pas forcément juste. J'ai choisi de suivre Bellatrix quand de toute évidence Androméda aurait été un meilleur exemple._

_J'ai besoin de ton aide Sirius. Je subis aujourd'hui les conséquences de mes mauvais choix et même si je sais que je le mérite, je ne veux pas que mon fils, Drago, les subisse lui aussi. Son père veut commencer, maintenant qu'il est plus âgé, son éducation._

_Je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse à coup de Doloris et apprenne à détester les moldus. Même si je ne suis pas une de leur plus grandes fans, ils ont le droit de vivre._

_Le mois dernier, j'ai commencé à essayer d'argumenter avec Lucius mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il c'est mit à boire régulièrement et ta libération suivit de l'exécution prochaine de Peter ne sont pas pour arranger les choses. Il a commencé à me battre et je refuse qu'il touche à mon fils._

_Je t'en pris Sirius, aides-moi._

_Je suis prête à tout pour sortir mon fils de là, même à aller en prison ou à travailler. _

_Aides-moi !_

_Si tu vas à l'exécution, ne montre pas que tu as reçu de lettre de moi je t'en pris. Lucius sera là et sera fou de rage s'il apprend que je cherche à partir. Je serai mercredi sur le chemin de traverse avec Drago et nos affaires (miniaturisé dans nos poches), si tu acceptes de nous aider, retrouve-nous devant la boutique de Mme Guipure à 10h. _

_Avec toutes mes excuses,_

_Ta cousine, _

_Narcissia Black Malfoy (aides-moi à redevenir Black, Je t'en pris). »_

Lorsque, dans la cuisine et devant un petit déjeuné raisonnable, Sirius lu la lettre à sa famille, tous étaient surpris.

**Kathleen :** Il faut l'aider. Mais pourquoi elle n'a pas demandé à son autre sœur, Androméda ?

**Sirius :** Elle m'a envoyer une lettre le lendemain de mon acquittement, sa fille Nymphadora étant à Poudlard en deuxième année, Ted et elle sont en vacances, ils voyages autour du monde . Narcissia a dû l'apprendre. Elle la contactera sûrement à son retour.

**Harry :** Je pourrais venir avec toi les chercher Sirius ?

**Sirius :** ça ne te dérange pas qu'on les héberge quelques temps ?

**Harry :** B'ha non pourquoi ?

Il fut vite décidé qu'ils s'installeraient dans les deux chambres d'amis vides du second étage (qui était composé de 2 chambres d'amis vides, un placard vide et une salle de bain.). Harry aida les adultes à tout arranger dans la journée avant que Sirius ne s'en aille pour l'exécution.

Il partit une demi-heure avant le début de l'exécution et se rendit directement dans la salle indiquée sur l'invitation. Il remarqua qu'il y avait presque autant de monde qu'à son procès. Il pouvait voir Lucius et Narcissia dans un coin sur le droite et Severus de l'autre côté de la salle. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, pas amicale, mais pas hostile non plus. Sirius le lui rendit. Il était compréhensible que Severus veuille voir l'homme responsable de la mort de Lily mourir à son tour. Après tout, si ils étaient vraiment d'aussi bons amis… Il commença à se diriger vers les sièges et pris place à côté de Severus.

**Sirius : **Severus ! Remus te remercie de t'être proposé pour faire la potion.

**Severus :** C'est tout naturel. Il en a besoin, je sais la faire…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps car un petit groupe d'Aurors venait d'entrer, encerclant un homme de petite taille, plutôt gras.

Après avoir énoncé toutes les charges qui reposaient contre le traître, ils firent entrer un détraqueur qui se précipita vers le prisonnier et lui appliqua le baiser. Une fois fait, les Aurors firent sortir la créature puis, forcèrent Pettigrow à s'agenouiller. Comme il n'avait plus son âme, il ne pouvais plus rien faire de lui-même, donc n'était plus un danger pour personne, mais il fut décidé de lui administrer l'Avada Kedavra juste après.

Ce fut vite fait.

Lorsque le salle commença à se lever pour sortir, Severus salua Sirius rapidement et parti rapidement car il avait une réunion urgente avec le professeur Slughorn afin d'établir les programmes de l'année suivante.

Sirius chercha sa cousine du regard et la vie, poussée par Lucius, se diriger vers la porte. Avec un soupir, il s'apprêtait à sortir quand un journaliste vint lui demandait comment il se sentait.

« _Bien mieux maintenant que la justice a été rendu !_ »

Ensuite, cet idiot de journaliste fit l'erreur de demander pourquoi le fils des victimes n'était pas présent. Les autres journalistes qui écoutaient n'en revenaient pas. Quel homme stupide… Mais Sirius prenait déjà la parole :

_« Peut-être que si Harry n'est pas venu c'est parce qu'il est encore un petit garçon. Il n'a pas encore 4 ans et fait déjà vu assez d'horreurs dans ça vie comme ça ! »_

Il en profita alors pour sortir.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il résuma ce qu'il s'était passé à Kathleen et Remus puis alla rejoindre le petit Harry qui jouait dans sa chambre avec des miniatures de créatures magiques. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi tranquillement et allèrent se coucher assez tôt en prévision de la journée prochaine qui promettait d'être mouvementé.

Le mercredi matin, à 9h30, tout était prêt pour les accueillir dans la belle maison de Kathleen. Comme promis, Sirius laissa Harry venir avec lui. Il savait que le petit garçon était fasciné par la magie et qu'il avait hâte d'en voir autant à la fois sur le chemin de traverse. Mais il le connaissait déjà assez bien aussi pour savoir que le petit avait peur de rencontrer Drago. A vrai dire, Sirius lui-même ne savait pas encore trop à quoi s'attendre avec le fils de sa cousine, mais il se décida à agir comme quelqu'un de mature et de laisser une chance au jeune garçon avant de la cataloguer dans la catégorie des mangemorts en couche culotte.

Sirius décida de transplaner sur place, il serra donc Harry fort dans ses bras et atterrie juste devant le lieu du rendez-vous. Il fut étonné que Narcissia ne soit pas encore là mais pensa qu'elle devait avoir eu un contretemps. Ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard que la jeune femme transplana juste à côté de lui, serrant dans ses bras un petit bonhomme tout aussi blond qu'elle.

**Narcissia :** Merlin Merci Sirius tu es là ! J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas et que je doive nous trouver une chambre quelque part ! Drago, on est arriver sur le chemin mon chéri, tu peux marcher maintenant. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Harry.

**Harry :** Bonjour madame !

**Sirius :** Bon, ne restons pas là, on va prendre une des cheminées du Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer. On pourra discuter plus librement là-bas.

**Narcissia :** On va au Square Grimault ?

**Sirius :** ça va pas ! Je ne remettrai jamais les pieds dans cette maison si j'ai la possibilité de ne pas le faire ! Je vis avec Remus et Harry dans la maison de Kathleen. On vous a préparé deux chambres hier.

Alors que Sirius et Narcissia se dirigeaient vers le bar sorcier, Sirius lui expliquait que la maison de Black n'était pas habitable car depuis la mort de sa mère l'elfe de maison, Kreattur, n'avait pas fait un brin de ménage. La maison était infestée de bestioles en tout genre et cela prendrait plusieurs mois de travail pour la rendre habitable à nouveau. Chose qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire.

Narcissia lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait repris tout ce qui lui appartenait et qu'elle avait préparé son départ depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle avait remis des affaires précieuses dans son coffre personnel à Gringotts et avait emmener le plus gros de ses affaires et de celles de son fils.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient, Harry et Drago s'étaient salué mais avaient préféré rester chacun à côté de leur adulte. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter et de faire connaissance plus tard.

Ils entrèrent et prirent tous place dans l'âtre d'une grande cheminée. Harry pris place dans les bras de Sirius et se colla très fort contre l'adulte afin de ne pas trop sentir le voyage. Sirius jeta une poignée de poudre dans le feu en criant « _Chez Kathleen_ ».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Remus et Kathleen les attendaient dans la pièce.

**Kathleen :** Bonjour, bienvenue chez moi. Narcissia, je te propose de déposer tes bagages ici, nous les montrons après mangé.

**Narcissia :** Merci beaucoup.

La jeune femme blonde sortie tout un tas de petites boîtes de ses poches et les déposa sur le sol. Une à une, Remus et Sirius leur rendit leur taille originelle et les fit disparaître.

**Remus : **Voilà, elles sont dans vos chambres. Je vous propose de vous faire visiter la maison avec Harry pendant que Sirius aide Kathleen à faire la cuisine.

**Sirius :**Hé ! Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui leur fait visiter ?

**Kathleen :** Parce que c'est à ton tour de mettre la table et que tu n'y échappera pas. Et ne songe même pas à demander son aide à Harry. Il va faire visiter la maison à Drago ! Harry a assez eu à faire de corvées quand il était chez Pétunia !

Voyant que toutes discutions étaient inutiles, Sirius se rendit à l'évidence et, soupirant comme un gamin de 6 ans, il suivit la jeune femme à la cuisine.

**Drago :** Pourquoi c'est pas les elfes de maison qui font le repas ?

**Harry :** C'est quoi un elfe de maison ?

**Remus :** Tu te souviens, je t'en ai montré dans ton livre. Les créatures vertes avec de grandes oreilles… Ils ne vivent que pour servir leur maître. La plupart aiment ça. Ils vivent en esclavage et ça leur plait bien. Nous n'en avons pas Drago. Kathleen n'aime pas trop que des créatures, quel quelles soit, aient à vivre en esclavage. Sirius en possède bien un… Mais il a quelque peu perdu la raison et ne fait plus de ménage. Il ne vit que pour voir sa tête coupée et posée sur un plateau à côté de la tête de sa mère…

**Harry :** Est-ce que oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia pensaient que j'étais un elfe de maison ?

**Remus :** Bien sûr que non voyons ! Les Dursley sont tout simplement des gens méchants. Voici le premier étage. Voici la chambre à Harry, celle de Kathleen, une salle de bain, ma chambre et celle de Sirius. Les escaliers nous mènent au deuxième étage. Nous y voici. Il y a ici les deux chambres que nous vous avons préparé et votre salle de bain. Ça c'est un placard tout simple. Il y a encore deux pièces vides ici.

Ils redescendirent au salon et Remus leur montra le jardin vite fait, puis ils rentrèrent et il leur montra le salon (qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant par la cheminée) dans lequel Harry dit à Drago qu'il lui montrerait plus tard comment fonctionne la TV, puis la bibliothèque, le bureau de Kathleen et ils finirent par la cuisine dans laquelle la table était mise et les attendaient avec un bon repas.

**Narcissia :** Merci encore de bien vouloir nous aider. J'avais rendez-vous ce matin à 9h au ministère, au département du suivi familial. J'ai demandé le divorce et la garde de Drago. Compte tenu du passé de Lucius, ils m'ont accordé la garde de Drago sans problème, et le divorce a été prononcé presque immédiatement.

**Kathleen :** C'est une bonne chose. Tu leur as dit que tu venais vivre chez moi ?

**Narcissia :** Oui, je leur ai dit que je serai joignable ici en attendant que je me trouve un logement convenable. Et un emploi si possible.

**Kathleen :** J'ai peut-être une idée pour l'emploi. Albus m'a proposé de prendre le poste du professeur Binns à la rentrée, mais je tiens vraiment à finir mes livres en cour avant de commencer autre chose. De plus, j'aimerai rester à la maison plus longtemps pour prendre soin d'Harry. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais tout aussi bonne que moi dans cette matière. Albus acceptera certainement que tu enseignes à ma place. Tu aurais un salaire stable et régulier ainsi qu'un logement dans un endroit protégé dans lequel Lucius ne pourrait rien tenter contre toi ou le petit.

Ils discutèrent de cette possibilité pendant le repas puis ils envoyèrent les enfants regarder un film à la TV pendant qu'ils allaient ranger les affaires de Drago et Narcissia au bons endroit et que Kathleen contactait son parrain, le directeur de Poudlard, afin de lui proposer la candidature de Narcissia.

Pendant ce temps-là, devant la télévision, Harry et Drago faisaient doucement connaissance. Harry lui racontait sa vie chez les Dursley et Drago lui racontait la vie avec son père. Puis ils discutèrent de leurs jouets favoris et des histoires qu'ils préféraient qu'on leur lise.

* * *

_Voilà! Enfin terminé! _

_C'est le plus long pour le moment. J'aurai peut-être dû le diviser en deux..._

_Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera prêt, mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il le soit d'ici au maximum 2 semaine, mais il sera sûrement publié avant cela!_

_Vous en pensez quoi?_

_Bientôt, Tonks, Hagrid, Poudlard, puis Harry rencontrera les Lovegood. Si vous avez des suggestions ou envies, essayer et je verais bien!_

_Reviews? Suggestions?_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
